hellsing high cronicles
by andersonforever
Summary: esta es una historia que se me ocurrio de la nada que pasa con todos el elenco de hellsing y iscariote en la escuela secundaria
1. Chapter 1

**perdon por la demora es que estava muy ocupado con la escuela y todo eso pero con una buena amiga nos tomamos la libertad de reeditar todos los capitulos para que se entienda mejor disfrutenlo**

**Capítulo 1: primer día de clases**

Era el primer día de clases en la secundaria privada de Londres. Una joven de unos 16 años con el cabello rubio, mirada seria y de lentes bajó de su limosina, miró hacia atrás y saludó al hombre dentro del auto: _Adiós papá _dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al señor de pelo tan rubio como ella. —_Nos vemos luego, Integra_— dijo su padre, antes de darle la orden al chófer que echara a andar el auto. El conductor respondió con un —_A sus órdenes, Sir Arthur_— Y emprendieron la marcha.

La chica entró en el establecimiento y observó a sus compañeros: unos cuántos llegaban resignados por el final de las vacaciones, otros entraban como si nada y los demás iban aceptando la triste realidad. De pronto divisó a otra jovencita de casi su misma edad que llevaba una chaqueta color marrón claro, de cabellos rubios hasta más arriba de los hombros y una falda del mismo color. —_Hola Seras_— dijo Integra con un tono serio. —_Hola señorita Integra_— saludó Seras, a pesar de que eran amigas Integra siempre conservaba esa seriedad incluso con ella y con Alucard.

—_¿No has visto a Alucard?_ — preguntó la rubia alta a la de cabello corto, quién en esos momentos estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero. —_No le he visto aún_— respondió esta última, cuando por la puerta entraron 4 jóvenes: 3 hombres y una mujer. Los cuatro iban vestidos de color negro con azul, la chica tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, dos de los hombres eran rubios y el otro tenía el cabello blanco plateado. Integra los miró con cierto enojo y rabia —"_Iscariote"_—murmuró por lo bajo. _"Organización Hellsing" _dijo el del pelo blanco a la rubia. —"_Maxwell, Anderson, Wolfe y Takagi"_—dijo Seras con enojo también. —_Seras_— la muchacha respondió de manera amenazante. —_Wolfe, controla a tu novia por favor_— dijo Integra a uno de los rubios (como en el OVA Heinkel parece hombre, aquí lo pondré así) —_Vamos Yumiko, cálmate ya_— Le decía Heinkel a la chica.—_Está bien_—Respondió ésta de mala gana.

—_¿Y dónde está Drácul?_ — preguntó el joven rubio alto de unos 17 años con lentes y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

—¿_Y para qué quieres saberlo Anderson? ¿Para golpearse mutuamente como siempre?_ —dijo Seras al muchacho con un dejo de molestia. Alexander sólo la vio con una sonrisa macabra, y ella se estremeció; desde que había empezado ajuntarse con Integra y con la "Organización Hellsing" –como ellos llamaban a su grupo- comenzó a tener problemas con el grupo rival del colegio denominado "Iscariote". Estos últimos eran un grupo de intercambio que venía desde Italia.

—_Vamos Anderson, no me digas que le pegarás a una mujer. Eso es de cobardes_— dijo una voz que venía de la oscuridad del pasillo.

—_Hablando del diablo…_—dijo el rubio mirando al chico alto que había llegado hasta ellos. Vestía de negro, tenía la piel blanca y los cabellos negros desordenados sobre la frente sombreaban unos ojos marrones casi rojizos. —_Hola Drácul…-_dijo Alexander con una voz fría y cortante.

—_Hola Anderson_— respondió el otro con el mismo tono, caminando hacia él y mirándolo frente a frente. La tensión en el ambiente se hizo pesada, todo enfocaron su atención en los dos chicos contrincantes, daba la impresión de que éstos estaban a punto de darse unos buenos golpes a modo de bienvenida cuando apareció un hombre bajito y gordo, con el pelo rubio, de gafas y traje blanco que los detuvo: _Ya compórtense ustedes dos. Es el primer día de clases y no los quiero ver pelear. _Dijo el recién llegado mientras los miraba con enfado.

—_Si señor Montana_— respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de retirarse.

—_Después nos vemos Drácul_— dijo Alexander mientras se iba con su grupo.

—_Eso espero Anderson_— respondió el moreno mientras se dirigía hasta dónde estaban las chicas rubias de ojos azules.

—_Esos Iscariotes, como molestan…—_decía Integra mientras trataba de contener su furia.

—_Cálmese condesa. No molestarán mientras yo esté aquí_— dijo Alucard con una sonrisa seductora y blanquísima que era característica en él.

La rubia lo miro por unos segundos y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa: _De acuerdo, conde…_

—_Uuhhh…¡Cuándo es la boda!_— Se escuchó que Alexander gritó a lo lejos.

—¡_Cállate maldito lunático!_— Le gritó Integra al chico rubio, amenazándolo con el puño en alto.

—_Calma Integra, ya después me encargaré de él. Ahora ve a tu clase que yo iré a la mía. Para mi mala suerte lo tengo de compañero de salón_— dijo Alucard con resignación.

***En el salón de 5 año***

—_¿Qué le sucede señorita?_— preguntó Victoria a Integra, quién estaba media distraída mirando por la ventana.

—_Nada Seras, solo pensaba en Alucard_— respondió ésta sin despegar su vista del vidrio.

—¡_¿Le gusta mi Maestro?!_ — preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa pegada en la cara. Ella le decía Maestro a Alucard porque él la ayudaba mucho en la primaria con sus tareas, y por lo mismo es que comenzó a decirle así.

—_¿Qué? ¡No! solo pensaba en cómo estará con el lunático de Anderson como compañero de salón_— respondió la otra saliendo de su soponcio y con una voz seria.

—_No peor que nosotras con los otros 3 chiflados de la esquina_— dijo la chica señalando a Heinkel, Yumiko y Enrico, que hablaban entre ellos y se reían.

Integra suspiro: _Tienes razón. Espera, que ya llegó el profesor de historia…_

—_Buen día clase, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones_— saludó el hombre alto de unos 50 años con una cola de caballo y un monóculo sobre el ojo izquierdo. Tenía una mirada agradable.

—_Buenos días profesor Walter_— dijeron todos los estudiantes del salón.

—_Hoy, como es el primer día de clases, hablaremos sobre la primera guerra mundial_— dijo el profesor acomodando unos papeles sobre su escritorio. Todos los jóvenes suspiraron con resignación.

—_Este será un largo día_— dijo Integra mirando el techo con pesadumbre.

Al final del día, Integra salía del colegio cuando vio a Alucard junto a Anderson, ambos estaban parados en medio de la cancha mirándose frente a frente. El rubio lo señalaba con el dedo y luego llegaron los amigos de Anderson a separarlos. Integra se acercó al muchacho solo: _Alucard, ¿Qué pasó_? —_Nada_— respondió éste mientras se dirigía hasta su moto y se iba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: mal día**

—_Odio los lunes. ¡Odio los malditos lunes!_— Se escuchaba a Alucard hablarle al casillero que no se habría.

_—¿Qué te sucede?—_ Preguntó Integra viendo que zarandeaba el casillero y no lograba abrirlo.

—_El maldito casillero que no se abre_— Respondió él dándole una patada para que se abriera, no pasó nada.

—_Pero si serás descerebrado_ -Dijo ella abriendo con facilidad el casillero- _Éste es el mío, estúpido. Ése es el tuyo. _-Señalo el casillero de al lado.

—_Por eso digo que odio los lunes_—dijo él abriendo su casillero y metiendo en el los libros. —_Más encima me toca la clase de gimnasia._

_—¿Te toca con el nuevo profesor? Creo que se llama Hans. Dicen que es bastante callado, pero muy estricto con respecto a sus clases_— Comentó la rubia recordando al profesor, ella no había tenido aun clases con él, pero lo había visto un par de veces en el gimnasio.

—_Espero que no sea como ese Luke del año pasado, que estaba medio desquiciado pero era un buen profesor a fin de cuentas_— Respondió Alucard

_—¿Era?—_ Preguntó Integra alzando una ceja.

—_Sí, lo atacó mi perro a fin de año y lo dejo mal. Digamos que estuvo en terapia intensiva por todo lo que quedo del año escolar y tuvieron que buscar un reemplazante._ –dijo Alucard como si fuera lo más normal del mundo antes de retirarse hasta el gimnasio. Integra lo miro alejarse boquiabierta, Baskerville podía ser demasiado feroz con algunas personas.

***Ya en el gimnasio***

—_Espero que ya estés listo para la educación física Alucard—_ dijo Anderson estirándose antes de comenzar la carrera en la pista de obstáculos.

—_Siempre listo Anderson, siempre listo_— dijo el otro preparándose también.

Piiiit! Se escuchó sonar el silbato de Hans y todos salieron disparados hacia la pista de obstáculos. Primero estaban unas vallas y todos las saltaron bien, excepto Alucard que en la última se tropezó y cayó de bruces al piso, terminando último; él solo respiro ofuscado, se levantó y corrió más rápido quedando segundo justo detrás de Anderson. Cuando llegaron a la etapa de escalar la red, pisó mal y se golpeó en la entrepierna. Todos lo miraron y pusieron cara de dolor, incluso Hans y Anderson. _—HIJO DE….—_ se escuchó decir a Alucard en un gruñido, y luego siguió escalando a pesar del dolor hasta adelantar a Anderson. Cuando estaban por terminar él iba primero y estaba por ganar, hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo a Integra que pasaba por ahí, se distrajo unos segundos y volvió a tropezar cayendo hecho un ovillo al suelo, y terminó de último. —_¡AAAHGRR_!—Grito levantándose y yéndose furioso del gimnasio.

—_Hola master_— lo saludó Seras feliz de verlo.

—¡_ROARRR!-_ le gritó Alucard yéndose para el comedor de la escuela con una leve cojera.

_—¿Y ahora que le pasó?—_ dijo Seras viéndolo entrar hecho una maraña al comedor.

Él entró en el comedor hecho una furia aún, sacó una bolsa de papel de su mochila y extrajo de ella un sándwich y una botella de vidrio que contenía un poco de vino (para su edad ya tomaba licor). Después del almuerzo se fue hasta el jardín donde encontró a Anderson mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo. Este también lo vio y le dedicó una sonrisa jactanciosa: ¿_Qué paso hoy Alucard? Te salió todo mal en la clase de gimnasia al parecer._ Le pregunto con un tono burlón.

—_Tal vez romperte la cara para que aprendas respeto me alegre el día-_ dijo Alucard antes de propinarle un puñetazo en plena nariz.

—_Entonces Alucard…cuéntanos cómo ganaste la lucha…— _dijo Integra aguantando apenas la risa al ver al chico tan lastimado que hasta parecía que le faltaba un diente, tenía el ojo izquierdo negro y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la camiseta —_No quiero hablar de eso_— dijo él molesto como estaba.

—_Ma...master...jajajajajajajaja_— Se reía Seras sin poder soportarlo al verlo todo amoratado, e Integra tampoco pudo aguantarse más y dejo salir la risa también. —_Ya bueno. Por favor…lo único que quiero es que este día acabe ya de una vez. Lo único que me falta es que me orine un perro para rematar el día_— dijo Alucard enfurruñado levantándose de su asiento para irse —_Y ahora que sigue_— dijo hablándole al aire mientras se iba por el pasillo levantando las manos, hasta que chocó con el director y le volteo el café sobre su traje blanco. _—¡Ay! Director Montana…lo siento…—_ dijo Alucard mientras se levantaba y miraba al hombre ya enojado —¡_Alucard! Ven inmediatamente a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo_— dijo el director secamente mientras se dirigía hasta su oficina con paso seguro.

Después de unas horas Alucard salía de ahí echando humo por la cabeza: _Bueno ya está, es hora de irme de esta maldita escuela. Espero que mañana me vaya mejor. _–dijo malhumorado mientras salía del establecimiento con cara de pocos amigos y su ojo morado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Planes**

Otro día normal en la secundaria privada de Londres. O al menos eso pensaba la chica rubia de cabellos largos hasta su espalda mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases, pero de pronto noto algo raro en la sala, alguien que no debería estar allí para empezar…

_—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?—_ preguntó sorprendida al ver a Alucard y a Anderson poniendo sus cosas en unos pupitres.

—_Es una historia bastante divertida Integra_— Dijo Victoria saliendo de la nada misma, con una sonrisa pegada de oreja a oreja. Integra se dio vuelta para mIrarla seria: _A ver, cuéntala._

―_Veras, estos dos tuvieron una pelea –para variar- pero esta vez fue dentro de la oficina del director y casi la destruyen por completo. El señor Montana estaba hecho una furia y amenazó con expulsar a ambos, al final no lo hizo pero con una condición: que acordaran no volver a pelear más y, además de eso, el director los castigó bajándolos de curso un nivel. Así que ahora son nuestros compañeros_―. Seras no podía dejar de sonreír ante la desgracia de sus compañeros.

Integra los miró atónita. _—¡Ven par de estúpidos! Ahora se joden_ –dijo casi gritándoles a los muchachos que la miraron cabizbajos.

_—Vaya vaya, veo que no tienes buenos modales para tratar a sus compañeros, señorita Hellsing— _dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Integra se giró enojada para enfrentar al hombre que le hablaba: era el director Montana. Pero cuando vio a quienes regañaba, éste solo se rió y agregó con voz burlona: _No se preocupe, estos dos ya me cansaron así que trátelos como se le dé la gana. Espero que disfruten de su nuevo curso_ –dijo mirando a los muchachos antes de salir del salón. Se topó en la puerta con el profesor que venía llegando, éste le dirigió una mirada confundida "_¿Qué hace el director en la sala?" Bueno, hora de la clase de ciencia_ –vociferó el profesor, era un hombre flaco con el cabello liso y unos lentes tan extraños que parecían arañas. Llevaba una bata blanca que le hacía parecer recién salido de una sala de operaciones. Todos los alumnos se removieron inquietos volviendo a sus asientos, pero con lentitud. A éste profesor no le tenían tanto respeto o tanto miedo como al profesor de historia.

_—¿Qué le pasó Doc? ¿Le salió mal un experimento y se convirtió en mitad araña_?— dijo Alucard burlándose de sus anteojos.

El hombre lo miró desde sus gafas y dio un suspiro de fastidio: _¿Otra vez en éste salón Alucard? Por gracioso, tienes 0 en el examen de hoy._

—_Pero…_

_—¡0 DIJE!_ –casi gritó el Doc fulminándolo con la mirada, y todos los demás se rieron de la cara que puso Alucard.

_—¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia!?—_ dijo Alucard levantando las manos teatralmente hacia el techo y poniendo cara de mártir.

—_Por gay—_ dijo Alexander con una risita socarrona sentado detrás de su silla.

—_Cállate idiota, de ti me encargo a la salida_— refunfuñó el moreno.

—_Los dos señores de ahí atrás…o se callan o los mando a la pizarra_— amenazó el Doc y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

En el recreo. Integra y Seras estaban charlando animadamente en el pasillo junto a los casilleros mientras la rubia alta buscaba algo en el interior del suyo. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la más joven le preguntó mientras miraba ávida qué era lo que la otra buscaba: _—¿Así que mi Master aún no le pregunta?_

Integra respiró ofuscada: _Seras, no metas a Alucard en esto por favor! Mira que ya tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con el famoso baile de bienvenida_—. Protestó encontrando al fin unos papeles enrollados que sacó con cuidado.

_—Ah, el baile. ¿Y de que se va a tratar este año?_ –la muchacha preguntó con curiosidad mirando los papeles de su amiga.

—_Pues no lo sé, y ese es el problema_ –Integra suspiro con pesadumbre_- no se me ocurre nada de nada…_

—_Umhh…¿Qué tal uno de disfraces? Siempre funciona_ –propuso Seras con entusiasmo.

—_Buena idea Seras! Gracias_ –sonrió la Hellsing mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

—_Así podrá ir junto a mi Master. Ya que tanto se gustan harán la pareja perfecta^^ -_bromeo Seras con una gran sonrisa antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con los rollos de papeles.

_—¡Que no me gusta el estúpido de Alucard!-_gritó Integra con enojo y un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que detrás de los casilleros alguien las estaba escuchando con una cara de gato ( :3 ) —_jejejejeje, al fin te descubrí Integra. Ya sé que te gusto, ahora sí podré conquistarte :B_ –dijo Alucard en voz baja mientras escuchaba todo y se revolvía las manos. _—¿Qué haces raro?_— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Alucard dio un salto al ser interrumpido. —_Ah! Nada que a ti te importe Judas Priest_—respondió poniéndose serio y llamando al otro por su sobrenombre.

—_Mmm…entonces adivinaré. ¿Es algo relacionado con Integra Hellsing?_ — dijo el otro con una cara de burla y cruzando los brazos con despreocupación.

Alucard lo miró extrañado: _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—_Es fácil. Quieres ligártela, te conozco desde el jardín de niños y sé que siempre te ha gustado. Es más, si quieres te puedo ayudar_― respondió el rubio mirándolo divertido.

_―¿¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con el loco de mi enemigo!?―_ preguntó Alucard tomándolo de las mejillas y tironeándoselas.

―_Ah! Ya suéltame_ -protestó Alexander dándole un golpe en la cara y sobándose sus mejillas- _¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistarla sí o no?_

_―¿Y por qué lo harías?_ –inquirió Alucard aún desconfiado.

―_Porque será divertido ver como fallas en esto_― se rió con ganas el otro.

_―¡Aahhgr!_

**Por otro lado**

_―Vamos niñas, que así no ganaremos el campeonato._ –vocifero un chico alto con cabello castaño y un parche en un ojo a un grupo de estudiantes que entrenaba en las canchas.

―¡_Capitán! Hay una chica detrás tuyo_― dijo uno de los muchachos mirando por detrás del hombro del castaño.

_―¿Ah?―_ éste se dio media vuelta para ver a la chica rubia que le miraba con una sonrisa tímida pegada al rostro. Una gran sonrisa cruzó por la cara del capitán ―_Hola, soy Pip Bernadotte, para servirle. Y ¿puedo saber su nombre mignonnette? _―dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la besaba de una forma muy galante. La joven se sonrojó ―_ehh…Victoria, Seras Victoria_― dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado nerviosa.

―_Encantado Victoria, pero me temo que aquí no son las audiciones para porristas. Esas se harán en el gimnasio. A no ser que vengas porque quieres una cita con este humilde servidor_― dijo Pip en broma mientras le dirigía una mirada coqueta.

―_Ni la primera ni en sueños la segunda!_ ― protestó Seras con fastidio― _quiero probarme para el equipo de fútbol._ Dijo ella con energía mirando al joven de la trenza.

―_Está bien, pero como soy franco te diré de antemano: esto no es un juego para chicas Seras, acá puede resultar ser peligroso para una mujer, nosotros no te protegeremos porque no somos niñeros de nadie. ¿Estás segura de que quieres probar?_

Seras le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia_: Segura. Puedo probar que soy una buena portera._

―_Está bien, veremos qué tal te desenvuelves al arco_ ―dijo el chico entregándole unos guantes― _pero trata de no lastimarte…_

Seras soltó un bufido antes de ir a situarse en medio del arco.

―¡_Muy bien! No quiero que muestren piedad porque es una chica. Pateen con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera uno más de nosotros._ ―ordeno Pip a los muchachos del equipo. _―¿Estas lista Victoria?_

_―¡Lista!_

―_Preparen, apunten, ¡fuego!_ ―grito Pip a su equipo de futbol como si se tratasen de un equipo de soldados. Todos patearon los balones en dirección a la portería y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando ninguno de ellos logró meter un gol. Seras las desvió todas. Pip no lo podía creer y miraba a la chica con cara de o_O : _Listo, ya paren…¡paren les dije!_ ― hizo sonar una especie de silbato que llevaba colgando del cuello antes de que un pelotazo le llegara en plena cara: _Bien, ¿quién fue el gracioso?_ Protestó con enojo al levantarse mirando a sus compañeros que reían.

―_Fui yo_ –dijo una vocecita risueña- _Y creo que ya estoy en el equipo ¿O me equivoco?_ ― Seras sonrió complacida.

―_Claro, ya estás dentro_― él la miro divertido― _¿Y qué tal si ahora nos vamos a nuestra cita?_

―_Sigue soñando Pip_― dijo ella entre dientes antes de irse de la cancha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: consiguiendo citas**

―_No, no no no. No puedo hacer esto, y no vas a obligarme!_ ― protestaba Alucard mientras era literalmente arrastrado por Alexander hacia la cafetería de la escuela en donde se encontraba Integra revisando la lista de cosas pendientes para el baile de bienvenida que debía ser dentro de las dos semanas siguientes.

―_Vamos, no seas gallina Alucard. Claro que podrás._ ―le animaba Heinkel a su lado.

―_Claro Alucard, verás que todo te va a salir bien_― decía Yumiko mientras le ponía un poco de perfume en la camisa― _ten, a las mujeres siempre nos encanta un hombre que huela bien._

―_Y toma esto también_― agregaba Heinkel poniéndole una rosa roja entre la boca ―_a ellas les fascinan este tipo de detalles._

―_Di estas palabras y ya verás como la cautivarás_―agregó Alexander entregándole una hoja escrita ― _ahora, ¡Anda!_ Dijo dándole un empujón lanzándolo hacia Integra, mientras él, Heinkel y Yumiko se escondían detrás de una mesa a observar la situación. Con la fuerza del empellón, Alucard llegó hasta el suelo pero se puso de pie rápidamente y se quedó mirando directamente a Integra.

―_In…Integra Hellsing_ –dijo con un poco de nervios en la voz, luego se acordó de la hoja y comenzó a leerla muy rápido, sin fijarse en lo que decía ―_Como sabes yo soy tu fiel vasallo, un gran estúpido y el lame botas más grande que conocerás en tu vida. No soy tan apuesto como Alexander Anderson pero….¿¡!? _ (Integra lo miraba con cara de WTF) ―_Ahhhh! ¡Maldito Anderson te mataré!_ ― gritó Alucard al darse cuenta del engaño, arrugó el papel y se lo lanzó hacia donde éste estaba escondido.

―_wuajajajajajjajajja aaaa jajajaja no…no puedo creer que caíste Alucard jajajaja-_ se reía Alexander mientras se tomaba el estómago viendo la cara de Alucard.

El moreno mascullo unas maldiciones mirándolo con odio ―_Al diablo, te lo diré con mis propias palabras._ –dijo sacando la flor que le había entregado Heinkel- _Integra, quisiera saber si te gustaría ir al baile de bienvenida conmigo?_- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo al momento en que le entregaba la rosa.

―_Alucard…yo…―_Integra estaba totalmente sonrojada, no sabía cómo responderle. _"Si me rechaza, juro que mato a Anderson en este momento!"_ decía el chico en su mente. ―_Cl…claro, me encantaría_- dijo ella por fín saliendo apenas de su estado de shock

_―¿En serio? Genial_― sonrió Alucard con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego sonó el timbre anunciando el término del recreo y todos volvieron a clases, al pasar por donde estaban los otros 3 chicos escondidos, Alucard se detuvo y sacó su billetera: _Tengan, gracias por ayudarme _-dijo entregándoles 50 dólares a Yumiko y a Heinkel.

―_¡Hey! ¿Y para mí? Yo también ayudé_― protesto Anderson

―_Para ti tengo algo especial_― dijo Alucard y le dio un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la nariz ―_Eso es lo que te mereces por jugármela así._ Y luego se fue.

**Más tarde, en el patio de la escuela**

―_Abre la carta para saber quién se va_― decía Heinkel mirando a Enrico, que sostenía un sobre blanco entre sus manos.

―_De seguro será Anderson, ya que se habrán enterado que fue degradado de curso_― dijo éste con un tono indiferente mientras abría el sobre.

―_No creo, Anderson es el capitán del equipo de esgrima. Además sus notas son bastante buenas, no como las tuyas Enrico_― dijo Yumiko frunciendo el ceño mientras defendía a Anderson.

―_Gracias Yumiko_― dijo el de la cicatriz con una sonrisa― _ahora abre ya esa carta Maxwell._

Enrico estiró el papel y comenzó a leer: "Estimados alumnos becados. En vista de sus calificaciones y su desempeño al correr de los años, se les anuncia que hay uno de ustedes que no cumple con las condiciones necesarias para continuar con la beca, por lo tanto será necesario que se devuelva a Italia y lo reemplazaremos por un nuevo estudiante. El alumno que debe volver a Roma es Enrico Maxwell. Los demás pueden quedarse y recibirán a su nuevo compañero dentro de los próximos días." Atentamente, Dirección de becas e intercambios XIII de Roma.

Nadie pronuncio ninguna palabra mientras Enrico terminó de leer, y se limitaron a mirarlo: _Enrico ¿Estás bien? _–pregunto Yumiko al ver la cara de su compañero. No parecía estar apenado o molesto, solo algo asombrado…hasta que una gran sonrisa cruzó por su rostro: ¡_Adiós idiotas!_ –dijo levantándose de su asiento y corriendo por sus cosas- _¡Por fin libre! Ya no estaré mas en esta horrible escuela_- gritaba corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada del establecimiento, donde lo esperaba un auto gris para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Los tres se quedaron mirándolo con cara de asombro y el signo de interrogación dibujado en ellas.

―_Y ahora ¿Quién creen ustedes que vendrá?_― preguntó la muchacha a los chicos.

―_No lo sé, pero espero que no esté tan loco como Enrico_― respondió Anderson.

―_Mejor vamos a comer algo, yo invito_― agregó Heinkel dándose la vuelta para entrar.

_―¡Vamos!_― Dijeron los otros dos, y ya no le dieron más vueltas al asunto.

…..

_―¿Qué Maxwell se fu_e?― preguntó Integra sin creerlo mirando por sobre sus gafas a la chica de cabellos negros.

―_Así es_― contestó Yumiko mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso― _La Dirección de becas e intercambios decidió llevarlo de vuelta por su mal desempeño estudiantil._

―_Pues, no es que se le vaya a extrañar demasiado_― dijo Seras riéndose mientras recordaba al detestable muchacho que solía tirarle papeles en clases. Integra miró a su compañera de banco, y tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

―_Exacto, Enrico podía llegar a ser muy antipático la mayoría de las veces_ –acordó Yumiko con una leve sonrisa- _esperemos que nuestro nuevo compañero sea mucho más agradable._

Ambas rubias estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Sin la presencia de Enrico, la convivencia con el resto del grupo "Iscariote" podía volverse mucho más agradable, ya que era el chico platinado el que siempre armaba los problemas; bueno, aparte de las constantes peleas entre Alucard y Alexander, pero eso había sucedido desde que eran pequeños, así que no había mayor diferencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: preparativos y baile**

La tarde transcurría tranquila en la secundaria privada, cuando Integra se fue hacia el gimnasio para comenzar con la decoración del local para el baile de bienvenida. No bien entró cuando divisó a unos muchachos que ya estaban trabajando en ello. Algo sorprendida decidió preguntar qué era lo que pasaba: _Ustedes dos, qué hacen aquí?_ –dijo mirando a Alucard y Anderson que estaban abriendo unas cajas.

―_Castigo_― respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―_Y ustedes, ¿También?_― volvió a preguntar al ver detrás de ellos a Yumiko, Heinkel, Seras y Pip.

―_Yo también estoy en el comité al igual que tú_― respondió Yumiko.

―_Y nosotros tres no teníamos nada mejor que hacer_― dijo Pip encogiéndose de hombros.

―_Bueno, entonces a trabajar_― dijo Integra. ―_Alucard, tú y Anderson coloquen los adornos de esa caja en el techo. Pip y Seras, encárguense del equipo de sonido. Yumiko y Heinkel, ustedes dos me ayudarán con lo que falta._

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a colaborar con sus tareas.

―_Vamos Alucard no me sueltes, que si caigo caemos los dos_― dijo Anderson colgando los adornos del techo.

―_Estás muy pesado, creo que no podré…resistir por….mucho….tiempo….más…._― dijo Alucard sujetando la escalera y comenzó a tambalearse con Anderson subido en ella.

―¡_FUEERA ABAJO! _― gritaron los dos antes de caer sobre el montón de colchonetas que había esparcidas por el piso.

―_Ustedes dos, déjense de estupideces y vuelvan al trabajo_― reclamo Integra enojada. Luego se giro para mirar a los demás muchachos. _―¿Cómo van con la música?_

―¡_Vamos bien!_ ― gritaron Seras y Pip levantando el pulgar a lo lejos.

―_Y nosotros ye terminamos la decoración_― dijeron al unísono Heinkel y Yumiko.

―_Guau, que rápido_― opino integra revisando el trabajo hecho ―_la verdad es que les quedó excelente_― dijo dando su aprobación. Los dos chicos sonrieron.

―¡_Terminamos!_― dijeron Anderson y Alucard bajándose de la escalera.

―_Nosotros también_― dijo Victoria regresando a donde estaba el grupo seguida por Pip.

―_Pues bien, creo que es hora de irnos y prepararnos para el baile de disfraces_― dijo integra y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

**En el baile**

Llegó la noche y con ella el esperado baile de bienvenida. Todos los estudiantes llegaron con sus respectivos disfraces y comentaban en grupos mientras bebían refrescos. Seras estaba sentada cerca de la entrada principal cuando vio llegar a una pareja conocida: un hombre alto que vestía al estilo victoriano con una gran chaqueta roja, un sombrero de ala ancha, botas de montar y unos anteojos anaranjados. Junto a él venía una mujer rubia con una chaqueta blanca estilo militar, bototos y una espada al cinto.

―¡_Wow! Señorita Integra, maestro, se ven muy bien_― dijo la chica entusiasmada, ella llevaba un uniforme militar rojo compuesto por una camiseta y minifalda, y con una gran sombra alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

―_Que buen disfraz tienes Victoria_― la saludó la otra chica.

En esos mismos momentos entraron tres personas más: dos venían vestidos como sacerdotes y la chica llevaba un hábito de monja.

Alucard al reconocerlos se rio: _Bueno, al fin haces honor a tu sobrenombre de Judas Priest e Anderson_― dijo riéndose del chico alto. _― Y veo que además viniste solo, con más razón el traje de sacerdote._

Alexander no dijo nada y solo se fue hacia otra parte, Integra le dio un codazo a su compañero.

_―¿Qué le pasa?―_ preguntó Yumiko al darse cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

―_Mejor no preguntes y vamos adentro_― dijo Heinkel en voz baja tomando a su novia de la mano para entrar.

Al entrar vieron a un grupito vestidos todos con estilo militar, aunque más que eso parecían mercenarios por la facha que tenían. Era el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, y entre ellos estaba sentado charlando animadamente su capitán Pip con un traje de soldado verde oscuro, un sombrero australiano café, un cigarrillo entre los labios (a pesar de que se prohibía expresamente que fumaran dentro del gimnasio) y su largo cabello atado en una trenza que le daba vueltas por el cuello.

El baile transcurrió con total forma y tranquilidad; Integra bailó con Alucard, Pip logró que Seras lo aceptase como pareja de baile y obviamente Yumiko y Heinkel bailaron entre ellos. En un momento, cuando las chicas se fueron a charlar un poco, Pip se acercó a Alucard y le dijo a modo de broma mientras echaba mano a una copa de champagne_: _―_Hey viejo, ¿Y cuándo le confesarás a Integra que la amas?_― El aludido le dio una mirada de soslayo, sin perder la vista de su "condesa" que reía despreocupadamente al otro lado del salón: ―_Pronto Bernadotte, pronto. Ahora no me molestes_―. Dijo bebiéndose de un sorbo el contenido de su vaso.

**Luego de un rato**

―_Bien, allá voy_― Alucard se levantó de su asiento ―_deséenme suerte_― dijo yéndose en dirección al grupo de chicas.

―_Suerte viejo_― dieron Heinkel y Pip guiñándole un ojo y levantándole el pulgar.

Integra conversaba animadamente con Yumiko y Seras cuando Alucard llegó hasta ellas. Iba un poco nervioso, pero no lo iba a demostrar, no al menos frente a las damas.

―_Integra, ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo al patio?_ ― pregunto cortésmente mientras se dirigía a la rubia. Las otras dos chicas los miraron conteniendo las ganas de sonreír.

―_Ehh…pues claro Alucard, porque no_― dijo Integra bajándose de su asiento y acompañándolo hasta el patio.

Una vez fuera, se sentaron en una de las bancas de madera y contemplaron el cielo: ―_Las estrellas son hermosas esta noche ¿Verdad?_― dijo Alucard tratando de romper el hielo. Integra levantó la vista hacia el firmamento: ―_Si, lo son_― dijo con una voz suave y dibujando una media sonrisa. Alucard aprovecho para acercarse un poco más: ―_Pero no tanto como tú_― dijo poniendo su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica. Ésta se sonrojó un poco: ―_Alucard, gracias._

―_Veras integra_ –el muchacho decidió que era el momento de hablar_- hace mucho que quería decirte esto. Yo…me gustas desde hace años, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Yo sé que me miras como si fuera casi tu sirviente o un fiel vasallo a tus órdenes, pero yo quiero que seas mi condesa_ (ellos habían adoptado los apodos de "conde" y "condesa" desde la primaria, cuando habían hecho una obra de teatro donde representaban a una pareja de ellos. Desde entonces, Alucard estaba cada día más flechado con Integra). Alucard terminó de hablar y miró a su compañera que estaba completamente sonrojada.

―_Alucard yo…yo_― tartamudeaba sin saber bien que decir- _sabes que no te veo como un simple sirviente, sino como a alguien a quien le tengo mucho cariño. Nos conocemos desde niños y sí, yo también te amo "conde", y me encantaría ser tu "condesa"_― terminó diciendo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

Alucard no cabía en sí de dicha y llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de la chica mientras le devolvía el beso. No se dio cuenta de que alguien más los observaba no muy lejos de allí: ―_Bien hecho Alucard_― dijo Alexander más para sí mismo al ver a los dos tórtolos besándose. ―_¿Alex? ¿Alexander Anderson?_― llamó una voz femenina a lo lejos. Anderson se dio media vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba y no pudo creer lo que veía: _―¿Kris? ¿Eres tú?_

―_Sí, la misma_― dijo la chica mientras se le acercaba sonriente― _No puedo creer que seas tú. Vaya que has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos._

―_Y tú_ –dijo Alexander sonriendo mientras la abrazaba- _Casi no reconozco a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida._

―_Pero si estás más guapo_― decía ella sonriente mientras lo miraba y le tocaba la cara.

―_Adivinaré a que eres la nueva chica que vino a reemplazar a Enrico?_― dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―_Exactamente_― dijo ella.

―Pues bueno, es una maravillosa sorpresa que seas tú― dijo el chico ampliando más su sonrisa. ―Y para celebrar el acontecimiento ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? Aunque sea un baile lento….― añadió al escuchar la balada sonando de fondo.

Pero ella solo sonrió como respuesta: ―Claro que me encantaría Alex!

Anderson la tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Todas las parejas habían hecho los mismo, Alexander podía ver al capitán del equipo bailar con su dulce portera, a su hermano adoptivo junto a su novia; pero su atención se fijó en la pareja que hacían Alucard e Integra, que estaban junto a ellos. El otro chico también le devolvió la mirada y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. ―Buen trabajo Alucard― dijo Alexander en voz baja, solo audible para su compañero. ―Lo mismo digo, Anderson― respondió el otro con una mirada de complicidad y usando el mismo tono.

(Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 5. Para las dudas: Kris es una monja que apareció en el manga de Hirano llamado "Angel Duts" y es una amiga de Anderson. Yo no leí ese manga hentai, pero lo vi en la biografía del autor. Para más información, consultar a la wikipedia^^. Hasta la próxima)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Viaje.**

**Final de campeonato entre escuelas.**

Se llegaba al final de la época de torneos entre escuelas en la ciudad de Londres. A esas horas se jugaba el último partido de fútbol entre el equipo de "Los Gansos Salvajes" de la escuela Privada de Londres, y el equipo "Millenium" de la escuela Último Batallón. El marcador iba 6-2 a favor del equipo local. Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en las galerías apoyando a sus compañeros mientras estos corrían tras el balón en la cancha de juego. Seras, aperada de guantes y rodilleras, aguantaba estoica los balones que el equipo rival lanzaba hasta su arco. De vez en cuando Pip llegaba a darle alguna palabra de apoyo, y luego subía a retomar su posición como delantero izquierdo.

Los dos únicos goles que habían logrado meterle habían sido porque; primeramente una de las delanteras, Zorin, había logrado derribar a los defensas de su equipo y no habían cobrado falta alguna, el pelotazo que recibió Seras la hizo retroceder como mínimo medio metro dentro de la zona del arco. El segundo, fue cuando la estrella del equipo contrario, Rip, le dio tal puntapié al balón que hizo parecer que éste se desdoblaba. Seras apenas logró ver una luz brillante que se acercaba a una velocidad abismante hasta ella, y pasó por sobre su cabeza rompiendo la malla. Los demás disparos habían sido fáciles de detener.

Para los "Gansos Salvajes" era un poco más fácil, pues el arquero rival resultó ser un chico menudo con un sombrero como orejas de gato, que sin embargo se movía bastante rápido. Pip se había caído bastantes veces porque se enredaba en su trenza, o porque alguno de los otros le metía el pie.

Llegaron a los descuentos. Integra sorbía su refresco sentada al lado de Alucard que sostenía en alto un dedo de goma con el número 1.

_―¿Eso es para apoyar al equipo de Pip?_― preguntó la rubia.

―_No, lo compre para apoyarme a mí en el torneo de tiro al blanco_― respondió él con una sonrisa burlona. Integra lo miro enojada: _Egocéntrico._

_¡Piiit! _El silbato de Hans sonó y el partido se acabó. Pip corrió a abrazar a Seras y la levantó en andas junto con sus demás compañeros de equipo, llevándola en procesión por toda la cancha. Victoria rio sonrojada.

Por otro lado, Rip contenía a una enojada Zorin que trataba de golpear al arquero de Millenium, mientras éste corría a esconderse.

En el pasillo principal de la escuela había puesto un gran cartel que anunciaba a los campeones de las diferentes competencias desarrolladas en el torneo. Casi todos los trofeos se habían quedado entre los estudiantes de una misma escuela: la privada de Londres.

Campeonato de esgrima

Área masculina: primer lugar Alexander Anderson. Segundo lugar Alucard Drácul

Área femenina: primer lugar Integra Hellsing. Segundo lugar Yumiko Takagi.

Campeonato de tiro al blanco

Área masculina: primer lugar Alucard Drácul. Segundo lugar Pip Bernadotte. Tercer lugar Heinkel Wolfe.

Área femenina: primer lugar Seras Victoria. Segundo lugar Integra Hellsing. Tercer lugar Rip Van Winkel (escuela Último batallón)

Campeonato de fútbol

Equipo campeón: los gansos salvajes (escuela privada de Londres)

Sub campeón: Millenium (escuela Último Batallón)

―_Muy buen trabajo a todos mis alumnos_― decía el director Montana subido al podio de la sala de conferencias. ―_Para gratificarlos, les tengo algo que decir…_

_―¿Es gay? ¿Tiene sida? ¿Se va a morir?―_ preguntaron Alucard, Alexander y Seras a la vez.

― _Nada de esos mocosos sin remedio_― protesto el director ofuscado_― lo que quería decirles es que los llevaré de viaje como recompensa a todo su esfuerzo en el torneo intra-escolar._

Todos los alumnos se quedaron mirándolo con cara de interrogación, nadie creía lo que estaba oyendo. ―¿_Nos está jodiendo Dire?_ ―preguntó Pip mirándolo con recelo.

―_Nada de eso, los llevaré de campamento_― aseguró Montana muy serio.

―_No, ya hablando en serio ¿Nos está jodiendo?_― Integra lo miraba incrédula.

_―¡Es de verdad! Los llevare de campamento por todo este fin de semana. Por eso fue la reunión con sus padres ayer. Ahora suban al autobús que esta esperándolos afuera. Arriba están las cosas que les trajeron sus padres._ ―replico el director ya un poco molesto por la falta de credibilidad de parte del alumnado. No bien había terminado de decir las últimas palabras, cuando vio a todos los estudiantes hacerse humo en dirección al autobús.

―_Vaya, que rápido_― murmuró sorprendido al ver que ya no quedaba nadie abajo. Luego se volvió hacia un hombre con gabardina que estaba al otro lado de la escuela barriendo unas hojas ―_Incógnito, cuando termines de limpiar cierra los portones y puedes irte_― dijo mirando al conserje.

―_Claro director Montana_― dijo este ultimo saludándolo con una mano.

―_Estaré loco, ¿O alguien más noto que el conserje es algo raro?―_ dijo Alucard mirando por la ventana

―_No sabía que la escuela tenía un conserje_― agregó Alexander.

―_Vaya, sí que es raro_― opino Pip haciendo lo mismo.

_―Bueno ya siéntense todos para que podamos irnos de una vez por todas_― clamo el director subiendo al autobús. Detrás de él subieron los profesores: Hans, Walter, el Doc –que iba a hacer de chofer- y por último el entrenador Ferguson, el profesor de castellano Tubalcain Alhambra y la maestra de matemáticas, la señorita Laura.

_―¿Ya están todos?―_ preguntó el Doc mirando por sobre su hombro.

―_Sí, estamos todos_― dijo Walter tomando asiento junto a Hans.

El Doc echó a andar el autobús y se marcharon, como el camino era un poco largo, algunos aprovecharon para dormir (Como Heinkel que iba con la boca abierta dándose cabezazos contra la ventana), otros se pusieron a leer (Yumiko abrió su novela de Samurái, se puso los audífonos e intento ignorar los ronquidos de su novio) y otros pocos que iban muy callados. Entre estos últimos habían 3 casos rarísimos: Alucard, Pip y Alexander, quienes iban muy quietecitos en sus asientos junto a Integra, Seras y Kris respectivamente.

El director se volvió para mirar a sus alumnos y se extrañó de ver a los tres más revoltosos muy ordenados en sus asientos: _Vaya...esto sí es un milagro_ –comentó- _¿Por qué irán tan callados?_

―_¿Qué hicimos los tres para que no tengamos derecho a decir nada_?― preguntó Alucard compungido a su compañera de asiento.

―_Es fácil_ –dijo Integra- _Victoria, Kris y yo acordamos irnos con ustedes para poder llevarlos controlados todo el camino del viaje, para evitar que lo arruinen_―. La rubia lo dijo seriamente.

_―¿Eso es verdad?―_ Alexander se dio vuelta para mirar a Kris.

―_Si _–dijo ella con la misma actitud que la rubia y cruzándose de brazos- _durante el poco tiempo que eh estado en la escuela ya veo que han arruinado varias cosas entre ustedes tres._

―_Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada_― se lamentó Pip mirando a Seras que iba sentada junto a él.

_―¿A no?―_ la chica también se cruzó de brazos antes de seguir― _Destruyeron el gimnasio por una pelea, el profesor Hans se quería morir cuando vio como lo dejaron. Después casi hacen explotar el laboratorio de ciencias con su famosa "pócima de la juventud" que intentaron hacer los tres. ¿Continúo?... _–terminó de decir ella con el ceño fruncido.

―_Pareces mi esposa_― dijeron los tres chicos al unísono, las muchachas solo intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

Después de casi una hora llegaron a un parque junto a un lago, todos bajaron expectantes del autobús pero se quedaron algo desconcertados cuando no vieron más que bosque, playa y agua.

_―¿Y las cabañas?―_ preguntó Integra tratando de encontrar las construcciones.

―_Es un campamento al aire libre, así que dormirán en tiendas de campaña. Ahora a armar sus carpas, ya luego podrán hacer lo que quieran_― dijo el director Montana bajando del autobús.

―_Ahhh…no se vale_― dijeron todos cuando Hans comenzó asacar las tiendas desde el techo del autobús y se las iba entregando.

Luego de mucho trabajo lograron armar sus carpas, bueno….mucho trabajo para todos menos para Integra, Seras y Kris quienes solo miraban cómo Alucard, Pip y Alexander trataban de armar con dificultad las famosas carpas enredándose completamente entre ellos.

_―¿Por qué tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo nosotros y ustedes solo se nos quedan mirando_?― Preguntó Pip mientras clavaba una estaca al suelo y amarraba su carpa.

―_Porque somos mujeres y somos delicadas_― dijo Seras con una sonrisita burlona.

―_Además, si lo hacen, los vamos a recompensar bien_― agregaron las tres con voz seductora.

A los chicos se les puso la piel de gallina de sólo imaginar la anhelada recompensa: ―_Ya, ¡A trabajar!_― dijo Alucard a los otros dos y en un santiamén tenían tres carpas levantadas.

―_Creo que no saben matemáticas. Nosotros somos seis y ustedes solo armaron tres carpas_― dijo Integra inspeccionando el trabajo de los muchachos.

―_Te equivocas. Aquí vamos a dormir tú y yo Integra_― dijo Alucard abriendo la primera carpa.

―_Nosotros dos acá Seras_― dijo Pip haciendo lo mismo con la segunda.

―_Y nosotros en ésta Kris_― agregó Alexander abriendo la última.

Ellos sonreían ufanos, satisfechos por su idea…

_―¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!―_ preguntó Pip mientras se ponía su pijama y se disponía a acomodarse para dormir a un lado de Alucard.

―_Las brujas nos engañaron―_ refunfuñó Alucard mientras hacía lo mismo.

_―¡Bruja tu madre!―_ gritó Integra desde la otra carpa.

―_Cómo puede ser que Anderson nos ganó la otra carpa y duerme el solo_― protestó Pip tapándose con una cobija.

_―Bueno, él no está durmiendo solo que digamos…―_dijo Alucard con una risita malvada.

―¿_A no?_― el muchacho lo miró interesado.

_―El director no tenía dónde dormir y yo le ofrecí esa carpa_― dijo Alucard riéndose.

―_O sea…que Anderson está durmiendo con el director? wuajajajajaja_― se rió Pip a carcajadas.

_―¡Chupasangre de cuarta! ¡Vampiro de morondanga! Me las vas a pagar Alucard, te lo juro maldito idiota!―_ se oía decir en la tercera carpa mientras adentro un apretado Alexander trataba de acomodarse y dormir, pero el director se había hecho un ovillo con todas las mantas, ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio disponible y además roncaba ya como una locomotora. ―_Al diablo, iré a dormir al autobús_― masculló antes de salir de la carpa e irse al automóvil. Cuando estaba entrando, vio a una sombra que se movía entre los asientos: ¿_Hay alguien ahí?_

―_Shhh_― dijo Incógnito antes de saltar por una ventana e irse corriendo hacia el bosque.

_―¡¿Que carajos!?―_ Se preguntó Alexander mirándolo perplejo, luego tomo una manta y una almohada y se echó a dormir en un asiento.

A la mañana siguiente todos amanecieron bien descansados; Integra, Seras y Kris habían dormido sin sobresaltos las tres en la misma carpa; Pip y Alucard se las habían arreglado para hacer lo mismo, aunque un poco frustrados por su fallido plan; Yumiko se había metido en su saco y no había despertado en toda la noche, y Heinkel se había enredado el mismo con su propio saco, terminando con la cabeza metida en el fondo, pero cómodo. Solo Alexander andaba dando tumbos porque no logró dormir nada en toda la noche.

_―¿Qué pasa Alex, no descansaste bien?―_ preguntó Kris mirando a su amigo que llevaba grandes ojeras.

―_No puede dormir nada por dos razones―_ se quejó el rubio ―_Primero, el director no dejaba de roncar así que me tuve que salir de la carpa, segundo se me apareció el conserje en el autobús y no pude dormir bien en toda la noche por miedo_―. Terminó de decir eso y metió la cabeza en el lago para lograr despertarse.

_―¿El conserje aquí? Y… ¿Si vamos a buscarlo?―_ propuso Seras con entusiasmo ante la aventura.

_―¡Buena idea!_― dijo Kris contagiada ―_Vamos los seis así lo encontraremos más rápido._

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron hacia el bosque en busca de Incógnito.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Perdidos**

—_Y bien ¿por dónde se fue Anderson?—_preguntó Alucard buscando por entre la maleza.

—_Y por dónde va a ser si no es por ahí_— respondió el chico con sorna indicando un sendero medio escondido entre los arbustos.

_—Cálmate si no quieres aprender respeto a la mala_— el moreno dijo algo enojado.

_—¿A sí? Y quién me lo va a enseñar…¿Tú?_— la sonrisa del rubio se hizo arrogante.

—_Si yo maldito Judas Priest._

_—Quiero ver que lo intentes._

Ambos chicos se amenazaban mutuamente mientras todos los demás los miraban con una cara de -_-

—¡_YA! ¿Siempre tienen que estar matándose el par de idiotas? ¿¡No pueden al menos llevarse bien aunque sea por un mísero día!?_— gritó Integra con una venita amenazante formándose en su frente.

_—¿Llevarme bien con él? ¡Nunca!_ — dijeron al unísono los dos.

—_Están como el perro y el gato los dos. Por Dios Alucard, compórtate por una vez en tu vida, que eso no te va a matar_— pidió Integra ya un poco más calmada mientras se masajeaba una sien.

—_Está bien_— dijeron ambos con una voz poco creíble, pero era lo máximo que podrían lograr de su parte.

—_Y entonces…vamos por aquí?_ — preguntó Pip indicando el sendero.

—_Sí_— dijo Anderson, recuperando otra vez su tono de liderazgo.

Caminaron un rato por entre las malezas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que iban sin rumbo: _—¿Es mi idea, o hemos pasado frente a éste árbol antes_?— preguntó Pip señalando un abeto.

—_Para nada_— dijo Anderson— _Acá todos los abetos se ven iguales_—. Pero nadie pareció creerle.

_—¿Alguien sabe hacia dónde vamos?—_ Inquirió Seras preocupada —_Estoy cansada_— agregó arrastrando los pies.

—_Ya nos perdimos, par de estúpidos_— dijo Integra sentándose sobre una piedra con el semblante serio. Alucard trató de encontrar algo para salir del paso: —_Miren, ahí hay una cueva. Podríamos descansar ahí adentro_—. Dijo señalando la excavación natural en una roca.

Integra siguió su dedo con la mirada —_Buena idea, ahora tú y Anderson vayan a ver que no haya osos ni otra cosa peor allá adentro_—. Dijo antes de propinarles una patada a ambos en el trasero que los hizo salir despedidos hasta la entrada de la cueva. —_Por fin ¡PAZ!—_ exclamó la joven volviéndose a sentar en su improvisado asiento.

—_No se ve nada_— decía Anderson achicando los ojos mientras trataba de visualizar algo en medio de la oscuridad.

—_Tengo la solución_— dijo Alucard acomodándose los guantes. —_Liberar hechizo limitador nivel 3, 2 y 1. Verificando el reconocimiento de la situación A. activación del sello cromwell, iniciando cancelación del limitador de poder hasta que el enemigo sea completamente silenciado_—. Comenzó a recitar y sus guantes adquirieron una leve tonalidad rojiza. Anderson lo miró sorprendido: _—¿Qué mierda haces?_

—_Ya encendí la luz_— respondió el otro sacando una linterna con un foquito rojo desde uno de sus guantes.

Anderson lo miró atónito: _—¡TANTA ESTUPIDEZ DE PALABRAS PARA SACAR UNA MALDITA LINTERNA!_— le gritó dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—_Ahhhgg!...Anderson, escucha….—_Alucard se volvió hacia el interior alumbrando con su linterna, creía haber escuchado un ruido. Ambos chicos miraron expectantes, hasta que vieron aparecer en el fondo de la oscuridad la figura de un gran oso. —_Eres….eres un osito cariñosito?—_ preguntaron en un hilo de voz, y por toda respuesta el "osito" se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y les lanzó un zarpazo, que lograron esquivar antes de salir corriendo.

—¡_CORRAN!—_ gritó Alucard corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitían cuando pasó por el lado de Pip y las chicas. Detrás de él venía un Alexander igual de aterrorizado.

—_Mierda, cómo corren esos desgraciados ¿Qué, vieron al diablo acaso? —_ dijo Pip viendo el polvo que sus amigos habían levantado en su alocada huida.

—_N….No… ¡Pero sí un oso! ¡Corran!—_ gritó Kris viendo al animal asomarse por la cueva, las rubias se levantaron como un resorte y todos juntos echaron a correr en dirección al campamento. Todos menos….

—¿Estamos todos? — preguntó Pip tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—_Si, eso creo….espera ¿Dónde están Alucard y Alex?—_ preguntó Kris mirando hacia todos lados.

_—Déjalos, ya llegarán_— respondió Seras entrando agotada a la carpa. Todos optaron por imitarla.

—_Genial, nos perdimos_— dijo Anderson mirando por todo el bosque.

_—¡Argh! No me digas nada Judas Priest, yo sé por donde tenemos que ir_— dijo Alucard con aparente tranquilidad.

_—¿A sí? ¿Por dónde?—_ quiso saber el rubio mirando seriamente a su compañero.

—_Fácil es por…emmh…—_decía Alucard tratando de pensar qué camino tomar. —_Es por allí_—. Dijo al fin señalando hacia una parte del sendero hacia la izquierda.

—_Entonces iré por acá_— dijo Anderson caminando hacia la derecha.

_—¡Para qué preguntas si irás por otro lado!—_ dijo un Alucard enojado.

_—Fácil. Yo SI sé por dónde vamos_— respondió el rubio sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—_Si claro, de veras que eres un experto en estos casos de supervivencia_— reclamó Alucard con un tono sarcástico.

_—Por supuesto, nunca me pierdo un capítulo de "A prueba de todo"—_ dijo Anderson alabándose.

_—¿Si sabes que él siempre tiene un equipo por si le pasa algo, verdad?—_ dijo el otro tratando de joderle la serie a su compañero. Pero a éste ni le importó:

—_Claro que tiene un equipo, si no cómo lo firman, idiota_— le respondió en un tono burlón.

_—¡A quién llamas idiota!—_ Alucard parecía ofuscado, hasta que divisó algo conocido: —Mira, el campamento. Ya llegamos.

—_Al fin llegan!—_ exclamó Kris al verlos emerger desde los matorrales todos enmarañados. Hubo un silencio, hasta que la voz de Seras lo rompió: _—¡Rápido, dejen todo! ¡Sí sobrevivieron!—_dijo dirigiéndose a Integra, Pip y a los demás alumnos que en esos momentos hurgaban entre las cosas de Anderson y Alucard. Todos se dieron vuelta y soltaron un: _Ouuuhhh…—_ antes de retirarse.

En esos momentos apareció el director Montana un poco exasperado: —_Bien estudiantes, es hora de subirse al autobús porque nos vamos de regreso a la escuela._

_—¿Cómo!? Pero si llegamos apenas ayer_— protestó Pip sin entender.

—_Lo sé, yo también quería quedarme un poco más. Pero el Doc se cayó sobre una hiedra venenosa y tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, porque olvidé traer la crema antialérgica_— dijo el director a modo de excusa. En ese instante apareció la figura del Doc lleno de manchas y ronchitas rojas en la cara y brazos, parecía un bicho raro, y muchos no pudieron contener la risa. Él solo los miró enojado, pero no tenía tiempo de reprenderlos porque estaba demasiado ocupado rascándose las ronchitas.

Guardaron todo con cara de apesadumbrados, y luego subieron al autobús que ahora conducía Hans. Tomaron las mismas posiciones en que habían venido.

—_Lástima que no encontramos al conserje_— dijo Seras con un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento y apoyaba la cabeza en la ventana. Entonces lo vio: el oso estaba parado detrás de un árbol a modo de escondite. No alcanzó a ver más porque el autobús echó a andar. Cuando todos se fueron, el famoso oso se llevó las patas a la cabeza y se la sacó, dejando ver que en realidad era Incógnito metido dentro de un disfraz de oso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo****8: Hermanos**

Ahora sí que sería, por fin, un día normal en la escuela privada de Londres; o por lo menos eso creía Alucard, a quién por fin le estaban yendo las cosas bien. Después de haber salido vencedor en el torneo de tiro al blanco, el director lo había devuelto a su salón del 6º año, junto a Anderson que era el campeón de esgrima.

—_Ya me sentía raro el tener que ir a buscarlos siempre al salón de 5º a ustedes dos!—_ se reía Pip a modo de saludo cuando lo vio llegar.

_—Es bueno estar de vuelta_— sonrió Alucard correspondiendo el saludo.

—_Parece que estas de muy buen humor hoy o no Alucard_?— preguntó Kris con una sonrisa sincera.

—_Exactamente, ni tu molesto novio podrá hacerme enojar el día de hoy_— dijo él con una mirada de malvada diversión mientras Kris se ponía roja.

—_Alex no es mi novio…solo somos amigos_— dijo la chica sin dejar su sonrojo.

_—¿A sí? ¡Juraría por la tumba de Bernadotte que eran novios!_ — dijo el riendo.

_—¡OYE!—_ le gritó Pip con enojo.

—_Tranquilo, solo bromeo_— no podía dejar de sonreír, todo era tal como antes, perfecto…

_—¡HERMANITO!—_ sonó una vocecita desde la puerta.

Alucard se quedó helado: —¡Ay no!— gimió antes de girarse, la sonrisa completamente borrada de su rostro como por acto de magia. _—¿¡Girlycard, qué haces aquí!?—_ preguntó tratando de zafarse del abrazo ultra-mega cariñoso de su hermana menor.

—_Vengo a estudiar ¿Qué no ves_?— dijo ella sonriéndole con todos sus dientes blanquísimos y los ojitos brillando bajo el flequillo.

_—¡¿QUÉ!?—_gritó Alucard al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, casi le da un infarto por lo que tuvo que salir apresuradamente del salón, pero chocó con un hombre alto bastante parecido a él. —_Pa…papá_— musitó con la voz bajita por el asombro (El papá es la versión conde de Alucard, o sea Vlad). Éste lo miró con seriedad: —_Cuida a tu hermana, desde ahora vendrá a estudiar acá y no quiero que le pase nada ¿Entendiste Alucard?_

—_Sí, entendí. Allá va mi día perfecto_— refunfuñó Alucard por lo bajo, evitando que su padre lo escuchara.

_—¡Te veo a la salida papi!—_ dijo alegremente Girlycard saludando a su padre desde la puerta del salón, agarrada de la mano de su hermano.

—_Te veré cuando acabe la escuela querida_— dijo él con un tono cariñoso antes de salir de la escuela e irse en su automóvil.

Alucard aún no podía creerlo, pero si era su día perfecto…. —_Hermano, ¿Me darás un recorrido por la escuela entonces?_— preguntó inocentemente la niña tirándolo por la manga y poniendo su mejor sonrisa; la verdad es que disfrutaba de verlo enojado. Él solo la miró como se mira a una molesta pelusa: —_Claro_— dijo tomándola del brazo y yendo directamente hasta el salón de 2º año. —_Listo, recorrido terminado_— dijo mientras la soltaba y se iba a grandes zancadas de allí.

—_Amargado_— dijo ella con enojo y optó por entrar a su salón. —_A ver…dónde me siento_— decía mirando hacia todos lados en busca de un pupitre vacío.

—_Aquí hay un lugar_— dijo un chico de cabellos negros bastante atractivo mientras le enseñaba un asiento junto a él. La chica le sonrió y fue a sentarse a su lado: —_Hola! Soy Girlycard, un placer conocerte_— dijo muy educadamente.

—_Y yo soy Walter, el placer es todo mío_— respondió el chico sonriendo.

En ese momento alguien más llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y saludo al muchacho: —_Hola Walter ¿Cómo estás?—_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas; era un chico algo más pequeño que ellos que los miraba sonriente.

—_Hola Schör, bien no me quejo ¿Y tú?—_ pregunto el de pelo negro dándole una mirada amable, todo indicaba que eran amigos.

—_Bien gracias. ¿Y no me presentas a tu amiga_?— pregunto el chico refiriéndose a Girlycard.

_— A sí. Girlycard, él es Schödinger un amigo mío que está en el otro salón de 2. Schör, ella es Girlycard, mi nueva compañera de salón_—. El recién llegado le dio una amplia sonrisa al momento en que le estiraba la mano.

_—¿Y esas orejas Schör? ¿Eres un neko?—_ dijo ella fijándose en las orejas de gato que llevaba el chico sobre su cabeza.

—_Ah no. Esto fue una broma de mal gusto que me hicieron unos chicos de mi curso. Me pegaron estas orejas como de gato en la cabeza y no me las he podido quitar hasta ahora_— dijo él tratando de tironeárselas, pero estas ni se movieron —_Creo que se quedarán ahí para siempre_— suspiró resignado.

—_Bueno, a mí se me hacen graciosas_— dijo Girlycard tomando una entre los dedos. El chico sonrió agradecido. Luego se volvió otra vez hacia su compañero de banco:

—_A propósito Walter, en tu cuaderno dice "Walter C. Dornez" ¿Acaso eres algo del profesor de historia de 5 año que tenía mi hermano?—_ preguntó la chica con curiosidad, acordándose de ese dato.

—_Sí, el es mi abuelo_— respondió Walter mientras mordía un lápiz y se revolvía el cabello, haciéndolo parecer un chico rebelde.

**En el salón de 6º año**

—_Alucard, no sabía que tenías una hermanita_— dijo Kris cuando vio llegar a su compañero, pero este no venía con muy buena cara.

—_Y nadie debería saberlo_— refunfuñó sentándose al lado de Pip. —_Ya se me ah estropeado el día_— se quejó desparramándose sin mucha gracia sobre la silla.

Pip se rió: —_A mí me pareció muy mona_— dijo refiriéndose a la chica.

Alucard solo lo fulminó con la mirada: —_Eso lo dices porque no es TU hermana. Si la conocieras y tuvieras que vivir con ella cada día, te darías cuenta de que es un demonio._

—_jajajaja no seas tan dramático_— Pip no podía contener la risa al ver a su amigo en tal estado de dramatismo solo por el hecho de que tenía que cuidar a su hermana menor dentro de la escuela. Al menos él era hijo único, pensó aliviado.

—_No es dramatismo. Ahora tendré que lidiar con el bulto bullicioso todo el maldito día_— gimió Alucard dejando caer la cabeza sobre los antebrazos puestos en la mesa. Kris y Pip intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, tratando por todos los medios posibles de no reírse abiertamente de la "desgracia" de su compañero.

**En el salón de 5º año**

—_Buenos días jóvenes_— saludó una profesora delgada y rubia, con la piel blanca.

—_Buenos días señorita Laura_— respondieron los estudiantes a coro.

—_Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna_— dijo la profesora con una gran sonrisa, todos esperaron expectantes —_pasa pequeña_— llamó ella a la chica que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—_Hola a todos. Soy Yumie Takagi_— dijo la chica presentándose; tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la espalda y flequillo, era bastante atractiva, y se parecía mucho a alguien más en el salón..._—¡TAKAGI!—_ dijeron Integra y Seras a la vez, mientras se giraban para mirar a Yumiko que parecía tan o más sorprendida que ellas: —_¡¿Hermana!?—_ dijo ésta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_—¿Yumiko, eres tú? Hace tiempo que no te veía mi inocente hermanita_— dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba a su gemela.

Todos quedaron expectantes, mirando a ambas hermanas: una sorprendida y la otra sonriente. Eran casi idénticas, solo que la actitud de Yumiko parecía ser más introvertida que la de su hermana, que era todo personalidad.

—_Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo más tarde para conocerse_— dijo la profesora sacando el libro de clases— _ahora saquen sus cuadernos porque es hora de comenzar con la clase de matemáticas._

Todos obedecieron al minuto, mientras Yumie buscaba asiento a un lado de Yumiko y se ponía al día con las tareas. Las dos chicas rubias de más adelante no dejaron de mirarlas un tanto extrañadas, pero luego dejaron pasar el asunto como algo más y se dieron vuelta para continuar con sus deberes, ya conocerían a la nueva compañera y hermana de Yumiko más tarde.

(**División de los cursos en el fic y edades aproximadas:**

**-6º año (17 años): Alucard, Anderson, Kris y Pip.**

**-5º año (16 años): Integra, Seras, Yumiko, Yumie y Heinkel**

**-2º año (12 años): Walter(joven), Girlycard y Schrödinger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Las hermanas Takagi**

Después de la clase de matemáticas, Yumiko y Yumie se fueron hacia el patio para conversarse de todo, hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían.

—_Yumie, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? Después de que me adoptaron nunca más te volví a ver_— dijo Yumiko volviéndose hacia su gemela, sin lograr salir de su sorpresa.

—_Pues verás. Cuando te fuiste, al poco tiempo se fueron Anderson y Heinkel también, ya que a ambos los adoptó una familia irlandesa que luego se vino a Londres. Me quedé un tiempo sola hasta que las mismas personas que te adoptaron volvieron y me llevaron a mí. Entonces, ¡Seguimos siendo hermanas!_ — respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. —_A todo esto, hace mucho que no sé nada de Anderson o e Heinkel, ni siquiera sé cómo se verán ahora…—_ reflexiono la muchacha pensativa.

—_Verás Yumie, lo que sucede es que…—_comenzó a decir su hermana algo sonrojada antes de aclararle que los chicos también estaban en la escuela, pero no le aclaró todo…

_—Mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! Me quedé dormido—_ decía Heinkel corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela con la chaqueta mal puesta y el cabello desordenado, al doblar una esquina tuvo que aferrarse del pilar para poder girar a toda velocidad, y así llegó hasta los salones. Miró por la puerta del primero y se encontró con Alexander, Alucard y Pip jugando a las cartas sobre unas mesas. —_Hola chicos_— saludó el recién llegado desde la puerta al verlos.

—_Hola Heinkel. ¿Juegas?—_ saludó Pip desde el interior de la sala mientras revolvía el mazo de cartas.

_—Ya, pero antes tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas a mi salón. Luego regreso_— respondió el saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose al salón de 5º año. De pronto notó una presencia conocida: una chica de cabellos negros que estaba de espaldas a él mirando el diario mural. Heinkel sonrió, ya sabía de quién se trataba: —_Hola Yumiko_— dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros mientras sonreía y agachándose para darle un beso (Cuando vi el OVA pensé que Heinkel era un hombre, y pensé que él y Yumie harían una buena pareja XD)

_—¡¿Qué!? ¡Maldito loco!—_ gritó Yumie echa una furia al recibir el beso de alguien completamente desconocido para ella. De inmediato le dio un golpe haciéndolo retroceder asustado.

_—Pero Yumiko, qué te pasa ¿¡Por qué me golpeas?!—_ preguntó el chico sobándose la cara por la bofetada marca diablo que le había propinado la muchacha.

—_Ahora verás_— masculló ella sin escucharlo, mientras sacaba una espada samurái de entrenamiento de dios sabe dónde y echándose sobre él.

_—¡MIERDA!—_ dijo Heinkel esquivándola y echándose a correr desesperado por el pasillo hasta donde estaban sus amigos _—¡ALEXANDER!—_gritó cuando ya estaba cerca.

_—¿Qué te pasa?—_ preguntó el otro dejando las cartas sobre el asiento.

_—Yumiko se ha vuelto loca, y me quiere matar!—_ dijo el más bajo llegando corriendo y escondiéndose detrás de él.

_—¿De qué hablas? Vamos, acompáñame_— dijo Anderson tirando de él hacia afuera para ir en busca de la chica. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo con Heinkel aún escondido tras su hermano mayor. Hasta que llegaron a los casilleros y vieron a Yumiko con sus libros en la mano: —_Ahhh! Allí está Anderson ¡Mátala, mátala!_— chilló Heinkel con terror apuntándola con el dedo en cuanto la vio.

Anderson la miro confundido: _—Eehh…Yumiko, Heinkel dice que tú lo golpeaste ¿Por qué?_

—_Ah? No lo eh golpeado, si ni siquiera te eh visto. Pensé que no habías venido a clases Heinkel—_dijo la chica mirando a su novio tiritar detrás de Alexander.

Este medio salió de su escondite para responder: —_Sí, perdón. Es que me quedé dormido y Alexander no me despertó, como siempre_—. Se defendió acusando a su hermano.

—_Lo intenté, pero parecías un cadáver, así que me di por vencido y te deje dormir_— dijo éste tranquilamente.

_—¿Cuántos intentos hiciste?—_ quiso saber el otro.

—_Solo uno, y me comí tu desayuno que preparó nuestra madre—_ dijo Anderson con una enorme sonrisa, relamiéndose y sobándose el estómago.

_—¿¡QUÉ!? Con razón no había nada, maldito, ¡Sabes cómo me encantan los huevos con jamón que nos hace! ¡Me las pagarás!—_ dijo Heinkel totalmente enojado mientras trataba de ahorcar a su hermano.

—_Oye Yumiko ¿No has visto por aquí a un rubio loco que me besó_?— preguntó Yumie llegando hasta donde estaban los tres.

—¡_YUMIE!—_ gritaron sorprendidos los dos muchachos, Heinkel dejó de apretar el cuello de Anderson.

—_Ahhh, aquí estabas_— dijo ella con enojo mirando a Heinkel y tratando de golpearlo, quien solo gracias a Anderson "sobrevivió" a su ataque. —_Yumie, detente. Somos Alexander y Heinkel_— dijo el mayor mientras protegía al otro y le quitaba la enorme espada.

—_Ahhh, no los había reconocido, perdón chicos_— dijo ella sonriendo, y luego se volvió a mirar a Heinkel: —_Entonces ¡¿Por qué me besaste!?_— dijo tratando de golpearlo de nuevo.

—_Pensé que eras Yumiko_— dijo éste en un hilo de voz mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

—_Espera…entonces son novios?_ — inquirió la chica volviéndose a mirar a su hermana gemela que para ese entonces también se encontraba roja de vergüenza.

_—S…si, somos novios_— le respondió Yumiko sonrojándose más.

_—¡AL FIN! Se tardaron mucho_— dijo ella levantando las manos en una demuestra de total alegría.

_—¿Cómo?—_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Yumiko, Heinkel y Alexander.

—_Ya sabía que se gustaban, por eso trataba siempre de tenerlos juntitos todo el tiempo_— confesó Yumie con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara —_pero cuando adoptaron a Yumiko pensé que mi plan se fue al carajo. Pero ahora, al parecer si funciono después de todo. No quiero tanta demora para ser tía_— dijo riéndose.

Los dos muchachos se atragantaron con el aire: _—¡¿QUÉ!? APENAS ESTAMOS EN SECUNDARIA, NO TENEMOS PLANES DE TENER UNA FAMILIA!_— gritaron al unísono Yumiko y Heinkel.

—_Solo es una broma, no se asusten_—. Se rió Yumie en voz alta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Show de talentos**

Un día soleado en la secundaria privada de Londres, un grupo de estudiantes platicaban alegremente acerca de un anuncio dado por el director.

_—¿Qué haremos para ganar el show?—_ preguntó Integra mirando a sus compañeros.

—_Yo tengo un acto con cuchillas con el que puedo ganar_— dijo Anderson mirando a todos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—_Yo y unos amigos míos tenemos una banda de rock. Te aplastaremos Anderson_— dijo Pip mirándolo.

—_Sigan soñando ustedes dos. Integra y yo haremos un gran acto de magia que los dejaré en vergüenza_— se ufano Alucard mirando satisfecho a su compañera, que se hizo la desentendida.

—_Yo puedo cantar_— dijo Seras con inocencia. Todos se quedaron mirándola con cara de ¿?

—_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Buena broma esa Victoria! Pero ya sabemos que no cantas ni en la ducha—._ se rieron todos, menos Heinkel quien los miró con cara de enojado. Sentía lo que en esos momentos debía estar sintiendo Seras, a él le había pasado lo mismo cuando dijo que podía imitar a Michael Jackson y nunca le creyeron.

—_Ya verán, voy a ganar el concurso_— dijo Seras molesta y yéndose del lugar.

Heinkel también se separó del grupo: —_Yo no diré que haré, será una sorpresa_— dijo antes de marcharse por el mismo camino de Seras. Todos los demás siguieron hablando entre ellos.

—_Hey Victoria, espera_— grito el chico rubio desde atrás. Ella se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido:

_—¿Qué? ¿Tú también vienes a burlarte Wolfe?—_ dijo ella amargamente.

—_No, nada de eso. Solo venía a decirte que yo si te creo. Te eh escuchado cantar en el salón de música y lo haces muy bien—._ Dijo él dándole su aprobación, el semblante de la muchacha cambio radicalmente, reemplazando el enojo por una gran sonrisa

—_Gracias Heinkel! No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu apoyo._

—_Y a todo esto ¿Sabes algo de costura, verdad?—_ pregunto el chico

—_Si ¿por qué, necesitas algo?_

—_Sí, ¿Podrías hacerme este traje para el show de mañana_?— dijo él mostrándole un boceto del cantante.

—_Por supuesto! Ya verás, lo tendré listo esta noche_— dijo ella tomando la fotografía y yéndose hacia su casa.

—_Hey Heinkel! ¿Quieres ayudarnos con la banda?—_ pregunto Pip cuando vio pasar a Heinkel llevando un equipo de sonido por el pasillo.

—_No gracias. Tengo otros planes_— respondió el chico mientras conectaba su equipo a un lado del escenario.

—_Está bien_— dijo el castaño y salió del auditorio

—_Oye Victoria, ¿Quieres ayudarnos con nuestro acto? Nos falta una persona más para los malabares_— dijeron Yumiko y Kris cuando vieron a Seras que llevaba un retazo de tela negra y blanca hasta la caja. —_No gracias chicas, estoy ocupada. ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Yumie?—_ dijo antes de salir de la tienda en donde se había encontrado con sus compañeras.

—_Buena idea, vamos a buscar a tu hermana Yumiko_— dijo Kris empujando a la morena para salir de allí.

_—¡Ni creas que me pondré esto Alucard, entiende de una vez_!— protestaba una enojada Integra mientras revisaba una vez más el traje de asistente que su compañero le había pasado para que se probara. Se lo lanzó a la cara.

—_Pe...Pero Integra, tienes que usarlo, solo es para el show de esta noche_— decía éste recogiendo el traje igual al de una "conejita play boy" pero sin el moño de orejitas.

_—¡NO! tengo mi orgullo y mi dignidad, no voy a usar esa cosa delante de todos_— dijo ella señalando el traje.

Alucard suspiró: —_Está bien ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que te lo pongas?_

La muchacha lo miró indecisa por un momento: —_Ummmhh…ya… tendrás que hacer mi tarea por un mes. Además tendrás que llevarme a donde yo quiera por el resto de año_—. dijo poniendo una sonrisa triunfal y chantajista.

—_Está bien, acepto_— dijo Alucard en tono de derrota.

—_Muy bien, ahora ¿Dónde están mis espadas?—_ se preguntaba Anderson buscando entre sus cosas, tenía su pieza patas para arriba. —_Ajá! Ya las encontré_— dijo dando un grito de júbilo mientras sacaba algo dentro de un armario.

***Ya en la noche del show***

Antes que todo, me gustaría aclarar los nombres de los padres y sus oficios y/o apariencias más o menos. Vamos a suponer que todos están vivos y se conocen entre sí:

Padres de Integra: Sir Arthur Hellsing y Helena Hellsing. (El Líder de la organización Hellsing y su esposa que trabaja con él, en la wikipedia dice que ella es la mamá adoptiva de Integra, pero la voy a dejar como la oficial ;) )

Padres de Seras: Anthony Seras y Florence Seras (él es jefe de policía y ella trabajará en la O. Hellsing)

Padres de Alucard: Vlad Drácul e Ilona Drácul (en la wiki decía Cneajna, pero era muy complicado xD, así que opté por el nombre de una de las esposas de Vlad en su vida) (Vlad sería el mejor agente de la O. Hellsing. La señora es amiga de Helena)

Padres de Anderson y Heinkel: Tadeus y Elizabeth (según wikipedia, serían los padres "oficiales" de Anderson, acá supondremos que ellos los adoptaron) *Los puse sin apellidos porque los chicos conservaron sus apellidos al ser adoptados luego de grandes* (el papá sería una versión de Anderson en el OVA pero con cabello castaño y sería un agente una organización llamada Sección XIII, la mamá es rubia y trabaja en un banco)

Padres de Yumiko y Yumie: Bruce Takagi y Alice Takagi (serían sus padres adoptivos, ambos son invención propia) ambos trabajan en la Sección XIII como agentes.

Padres de Walter(joven): y Annie (el papá sería la versión Dark de Walter, quién sería hijo del Walter profesor...la mamá es invención propia) D. Walter trabajaría en una empresa alemana llamada Millenium. (que no es mala xD)

Abuelos de Pip (vive con ellos, sus papás trabajan en la milicia y andan de viaje en el extranjero por trabajo): Evans Bernadotte e Inés Bernadotte.

Padres de Kris: David Duts y Emily Duts. (Él sería un general militar de Londres y ella una mujer romana, adoptaron a Kris allá) Nunca dije que apariencia tiene Kris, así que será una chica alta y de cabello castaño, listo jejeje

Bueno, esas eran las acotaciones, ahora...el capítulo 10! :D

—_Muy bien, bienvenidos todos al show anual de la secundaria privada de Londres_— vociferó el Doc desde un micrófono parado en medio del escenario. —_Comenzaremos con el joven Alucard Drácul y la señorita Integra Hellsing, quienes nos presentarán un show de magia._

Todos los presentes aplaudieron (alumnos, profesores y padres). Girlycard estaba sentada con Walter y Schrödinger en la primera fila, más atrás estaban sentadas todas las mamás y un poco más allá los papás.

Por el telón del escenario se vio entrar a un Alucard vestido con smoking y un gran sombrero de mago, junto a una Integra más roja que un tomate vestida con el famoso traje de "conejita play boy". Hubo algunos silbidos de parte de la concurrencia, casi todos venidos del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria. Integra los miró con odio.

—_No le conocía ese traje a Integra_— comentó su padre extrañado al verla tan colorada.

—_Alucard lo mandó a hacer especialmente para ella_— intervino Girlycard con una gran sonrisa fingiendo inocencia, era una oportunidad para vengarse de su hermano—_Yo lo escuché mientras hablaba con la modista._

_—¿Alucard?_ _Ese pervertido nunca aprende_— dijo el padre de Alucard mirando hacia su hijo, que parecía radiante.

Luego de unos trucos en dónde Alucard sacó un ramo de flores del sombrero y se las dio a Integra, después sacó un conejo y se lo pasó; el conejo se comió las flores y salió corriendo sin que nadie lo pudiera atrapar. Llegó el truco final: —_Ahora damas y caballeros_— dijo Alucard con un tono solemne —_El gran truco final. Para este, mi bella asistente será atada de pies y manos a esta ruleta mientras yo le lanzaré cuchillos sin hacerle el menor daño_.

Se escuchó un "Ohhh" entre el público, y la madre de Integra y Alucard se miraron preocupadas.

—_Más te vale no fallar Alucard_— se decía Integra en la mente mientras Alucard iba lanzando los cuchillos. Los primeros tres no le hicieron nada, perfecto, pero ya en el cuarto alcanzó a rozarle la cabeza, dejándole un leve rasguño en la frente. —¡_MALDITO CHUASANGRE!_— fritó Integra enfurecida zafándose de sus ataduras y tomando un cuchillo para asesinar a su compañero.

_—¡Mierda!—_ dijo Alucard antes de echar a correr fuera del escenario escapando por su vida mientras era perseguido por Integra.

—_Bueno, un aplauso para Alucard e integra_— dijo el Doc una vez que vio que los chicos no volverían, todos estaban con cara de o.O y los demás se reían de la mala suerte de Alucard. —_Ahora con ustedes, el estudiante Alexander Anderson, quien nos deleitará con un gran show de cuchillos_—. Dijo el Doc mientras Anderson entraba a escenario sin ningún cuchillo en sus manos _(¿Cuál es el afán de estos niños por utilizar cuchillos?_ Preguntaron recelosas sus madres).

—_Música_— dijo Alexander con un tono de voz neutral, y se escucho el tema de "padre nuestro e nomine" —_Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos_…—comenzó a recitar Anderson el padre nuestro, pero con una voz entre espeluznante pero a la vez misteriosa. Cuando iba casi terminando sacó unas bayonetas desde sus mangas y las lanzó con fuerza hacia el cielo _—¡AMÉN!—_ dijo antes de que las atrapara todas una a una con una destreza formidable.

Lego fueron pasando los demás actos: Kris, Yumiko y Yumie hicieron unos malabares con espadas y catanas. Pip y sus amigos interpretaron una canción de The Rolling Stone, y así varios estudiantes más. Solo faltaban dos actos más.

—_Ahora con nosotros, el estudiante Heinkel Wolfe_— anunció el Doc mirando a Heinkel que estaba escondido detrás de bambalinas y se veía algo preocupado porque no encontraba a Seras.

—_Perdón por tardar Heinkel, pero aquí está_— dijo la chica llegando corriendo y entregándole una bolsa.

—_Gracias, dile al Doc que me iré a preparar_— dijo el antes de meterse en los vestuarios. Volvió en menos de 1 minuto vestido con un traje de Michael Jackson.

—_Música por favor_— dijo Heinkel y comenzó a sonar el tema de Billy jeans.

—_¿¡QUE MIERDA! _— dijeron a coro Yumie, Yumiko, Alexander, Integra y Alucard quienes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Heinkel no solo imitaba a la perfección el baile del Rey del Pop, sino que también cantaba. Cuando terminó el cato ninguno lograba salir de su asombro, solo lo miraron con ojos como platos.

—¡_Bien hecho Heinkel!_ — decía Seras sin dejar de sonreír.

—_Gracias Seras, creo que ahora es tu turno_— dijo el sonriendo mientras escuchaba al Doc presentar a Victoria.

—_Y ahora, para el ultimo numero de la noche, la señorita Victoria quien nos deleitara con una canción de Gloria Trevi: "Doctor psiquitra"—_ dijo el Doc antes de hacerle un lado a la chica rubia que subió tímidamente al escenario.

Seras carraspeo un poco la garganta antes de comenzar a cantar. Llevaba puesta una peluca larga imitando la melena de la cantante, y un atuendo similar. —_Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psiquiatra__…—_empezó a cantar Seras con una voz idéntica a la de gloria Trevi. A todos se les zafó la mandíbula al escucharla, excepto a Heinkel que solo sonrió. _—…eso dijo el profesor y me corrió del salón…_— continúo cantando Seras cada vez más animada, mientras indicaba al Doc con un dedo. —_No estoy loca no estoy loca solo estoy… ¡Desesperada!_

Ya cuando terminó de cantar se escuchó un aplauso atronador entre la audiencia, Seras se fue hacia sus amigos quienes la miraron con un ¡_WOW!._

—_Y bien, luego de eso, ya tenemos a los ganadores_— dijo el Doc abriendo un sobre de papel. —_Y los ganadores soooon: la señorita Seras Victoria, y en segundo lugar el señor Heinkel Wolfe_.

Todos aplaudieron mientras Seras y Heinkel subían al podía a recibir sus premios. El director les entregó una laptop a cada uno por su participación. —_Felicidades_— dijo mientras les entregaba los premios.

Los dos chicos bajaron y se encontraron de nuevo con sus compañeros, que aun no salían del asombro: —_Les dije que si sabía cantar_— dijo Seras alegremente al ver sus caras de desconcierto.


	11. Chapter 11

**bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 11 espero que les agrade tambien quiero agradecer a "lalechugaloca"por ayudarme con este cap muchas gracias ahora disfrutenlo.. aqui reedite este cap disfrutenlo**

capitulo 11: chat(reeditado)

Era una tarde de viernes bastante aburrida para Integra, quién estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando hacía el techo de su cuarto sin saber qué hacer. Ya había terminado sus tareas escolares para el fin de semana, y también había cumplido con sus deberes de estudio sobre la Organización familiar que su padre le dictaba. No tenía nada más que hacer, y la calma la estaba exasperando.  
—¡Tshh! Qué día más aburrido. ¿Qué puedo hacer?— Se preguntó sin despegar la vista del techo, contando las minúsculas manchitas de pintura que salpicaban aquí y allá. Luego dejó rodar los ojos a lo largo de toda su habitación, hasta dar con su escritorio personal y, sobre él, su laptop encendida.  
—¡Ya sé! Veré si hay alguien conectado para hablar por messenger— Y al momento se levantó para dirigirse al computador con la esperanza de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos. Abrió su sesión y entró al chat grupal que tenía con los demás.

**Dama** **de hierro**(Integra): ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

**Police girl**(Seras): Hola Integra :D

**judas priest**(Anderson): Hola Integra ¿Cómo estás?

**Dama** **de hierro**: Aburrida :/ ¿Y ustedes?

**Judas priest**: Sentado :B xD

**Dama** **de hierro**: ¬¬

**Police girl**: Bien, pero sin nada que hacer ¿Y ustedes?

**Dama** **de hierro**: También estoy sin nada que hacer…

**Judas priest**: Yo chateo con ustedes y escucho música.

**Dama** **de hierro**: ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?

**Judas priest**: White metal.

**Police girl**l: Esperen, Alucard quiere entrar en la conversación ¿Lo meto?

**Judas priest**: Claro mételo.

**Dama** **de hierro**: Si, mételo.

*Police girl agregó a Drácula a la conversación*

**Police girl**: Hola master!^^

**Dama** **de hierro**: Hola Alucard ¿Qué haces?

**Judas priest**: Hola raro

**Dracula** (Alucard): Hola Seras, Condesa y estúpido. Veía una película de terror (My Little pony; Girlycard lo obligó a

verla con ella).

**Police girl**: ¿Qué película veías?

**Dracula**: Emmh…una de caballos asesinos.

**Judas priest**: Seguro que veías una para bebés!

**Dracula**: Cállate ignorante!

**Dama** **de hierro:** ¡Pff! ¿Hasta en chat se quieren matar ustedes dos?

**Judas priest**: Sólo está enojado porque le gané 50 veces seguidas en Halo jajaja

**Dracula**: ¡Es que no lo sé jugar! ¬¬ Juégame al Counter Striker y te haré mierda.

**Judas priest**: Dale, juguemos ahora mismo! Ya tenía un cerver listo para jugar.

**Dracula**: Claro, juguemos. Hablamos luego chicas, iré a darle una paliza virtual a Judas!

*Judas Priest y Drácula abandonaron la conversación*

**Dama** **de hierro**: ¿Y ahora de qué podemos hablar?

**police girl**: No sé ¿Qué se le ocurre?

**Dama de hierro**: Ammm…siempre quise preguntarte algo Seras, y aprovechando que no están los chicos…

**police girl**: ¿A sí? ¿Qué cosa?

**Dama de hierro**: ¿Tus pechos son reales o te hiciste operar? Porque dudo de que sean reales…

**police girl**: O_O INTEGRA! ¡Cómo puedes preguntarme eso!

**Dama de hierro**: Quiero saber, nada más…

**police girl**: Son reales, y punto.

**Dama de hierro**: Ah ok…espera, Kris y Pip acaban de conectarse y también quieren entrar en la conversación ¿Los agrego?

**police girl**: ¿No leerán lo que acabamos de escribir, verdad? :s

**Dama** **de hierro**: No, tranquila. Pip no leerá eso sobre tus pechos xD

**police girl**: (¬¬) Claro, agrégalos.

*Dama de Hierro agregó a Angel Duts y a Capitán Ganso Salvaje a la conversación*

**angel duts** (Kris): Hola a todos!

**capitan ganso salvaje** (Pip): Hola chicas :) ¿como estan?

**Angel duts**: Bien, no me quejo ;) ¿Y tú?

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Bien. ¿Y qué hacen?

**Dama de hierro**: Conversaba con Seras y los chicos que ya se fueron

**Police girl**: Sí, hablábamos de cosas pectoral...digo, superficiales jejejé

**Dama de hierro**: Y ustedes que están haciendo?

**Angel duts**: Juego Resident Evil 2 :D ¿Y tú Pip?

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Veo You Por…You Tube :3

**Police girl**: ._.

**Dama de hierro**: ._.

**Angel duts**: ._.

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Ah! No se hagan las tan puras. Ya sé que las tres ven Yaoi xD

**Police girl**: e.e

**Dama de hierro**: No es cierto! ….Bueno, si veo un poquito e.e

**Angel duts**: Si, vemos un poco e.e ¿Y qué?

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Nada, solo lo digo xD Aps, no hay problema en que meta a Heinkel, Yumiko, Yumie, Anderson y a Alucard a la conversación, ¿Verdad?

**Angel duts**: Por mí no hay problema

**Dama de hierro**: Alucard y Anderson ya volvieron? Mish. Dale, mételos

**Police girl**: Sí, claro.

*Capitán Ganso salvaje agregó a Judas Priest,Drácula, Berserker1, Berserker2 y Alone Wolfe a la conversación*

**Judas priest**: Damas, caballeros y Alucard; les presento al máximo asesino en todo el Halo y el CS: YO! :D

**Dracula**: No te hagas!¬¬ No sé qué trampas hiciste para poder ganarme, pero estoy seguro de que fue un juego sucio.

**Judas priest**: Lo que pasa es que no fui camper como tú! :P

**Alone wolfe**(Heinkel): Cs? ¿Dónde? *-* Quiero jugar

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Yo también quiero jugar *-*

**Dracula**: Bueno, hagamos una partida de 4 ¿Quieren?

**Judas priest**: Claro! Yo y Heinkel contra tú y Pip ¿Están de acuerdo?

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Yo si^^

**Alone wolfe**: También yo :B

**Dracula**: Ok. Jugaremos así entonces. Ahh, antes de ello…¿Tienen algo que hacer este fin de semana chicos?

**Alone wolfe**: No, nada

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Yo tampoco

**Judas priest**: Me uno a Heinkel y Pip: nada ¿Por qué?

**Dracula**: Vengan a mi casa esta noche, así pasamos el fin de semana todos juntos ¿Qué dicen?

**Judas priest**: Me parece una buena idea

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Claro, ahí estaré

**Alone wolfe**: Claro, me voy con Anderson. ¿A qué hora?

**Dracula**: Emm…como a las 20:30 ¿Les parece?

**Judas priest**: Claro!

**Capitan ganzo salvaje**: Ok

**Alone wolfe**: Ok. Ahora vamos a jugar al CS? Ya!

**Drácula**: Bueno. Adiós chicas. (No me extrañes Integra^^)

**Dama de hierro**: ¬¬

*Drácula, Judas Priest, Capitán Ganso Salvaje y Alone Wolfe abandonaron la conversación*

**Dama de hierro**: Y ahora que éstos ya se fueron ¿Qué haremos nosotras?

**Berserker1**(Yumiko): Pues…no lo sé

**Berserker2**(Yumie): Yo tampoco sé :/

**Police girl**: Podríamos hablar cosas de chicas...Hey, esperen. Hay un tal "The Dawn" que quiere entrar en la conversación ¿Lo agrego?

**Dama de hierro**: Agrégalo, así sabremos quién es.

*Police Girl agregó a The Dawn a la conversación*

**The dawn**: Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

Dama de Hierro: Bien ¿Y tu quién eres?

**The dawn**: Soy Girlycard. No puede evitar enterarme de lo que pasaba y quería saber si ustedes quieren venir a mi casa también esta noche. Así molestamos a los chicos un rato^^ ¿Qué dicen?

**Police gorl**: Claro! :D

**Berserker1**: Iré ;)

**Berserker2**: Vayan ustedes. Yo no puedo, recuerda que estoy enferma Yumiko

**Berserker1**: Ah sí, lo olvidaba.

**Angel duts**: Ahí estaré. ¿A qué hora?

**Dama de hierro**: Yo también iré, ya terminé con todas mis labores^^

**The dawn**: Bien! Las espero a las 21:00 hrs entonces :D

Todas(menos Yumie): Sí!

*Ésta conversación se ah cerrado, todos los usuarios la han abandonado.*


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:casa**

La tarde se volvió agitada para un muchacho pelinegro quien caminaba de un lado a otro de su casa anotando en una lista los preparativos para su "velada de chicos", que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas horas. Alucad miraba su lista e iba tachando lo que ya tenía preparado:  
—Bueno, ¿Películas de terror? Listas ¿Cerveza? esa la consigo una vez que mis papás se vayan a su fiesta. ¿Música? Lista. ¿Juegos de play station? Listos. ¿Criatura molesta encerrada? Lista. (Refiriéndose a Girlycard, a quién había atado junto a Baskerville en el jardín sin que se dieran cuenta sus padres). Solo faltaría que lleguen los demás y estamos listos— dijo mientras guardaba su "agenda". Se empezó a hacer más tarde, ya era casi de noche, y Alucard esperaba impaciente a que sus padres se fueran para así poder colocar todo en su lugar: un televisor de alta definición en su sala de estar que rogaba ser usado para videojuegos y películas de terror, —O tal vez también algunas de ***— pensó. (Conociendo a Bernadotte que es medio pervertido^^).  
Su padre apareció por la puerta acompañado de su mamá, ambos iban elegantemente vestidos. El hombre mayor se dirigió a él con una mirada seria, Alucard intentó poner cara de niño bueno.  
—Alucard, nosotros ya nos vamos a la fiesta. Procura cuidar a tu hermana mientras no estamos.  
—Y no se acuesten demasiado tarde— añadió su mamá mientras se ponía unos zarcillos de zafiro rojos.  
—Pórtate bien— termino de decirle su papá antes de abrir la puerta de la casa, pero se dio de lleno con una cara familiar… —¿Tadeus? ¿Arthur? ¿Florence? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? — pregunto sorprendido Vlad mirando a sus "amigos" de pie frente a su puerta.  
—Solo vine a dejar a Alexander, Heinkel y a Pip aquí ya que quedaron de pasar la noche en casa con tu hijo— respondió Tadeus mirando a su "rival-amigo" de la secundaria.  
—Y nosotros venimos a dejar a Integra y a Victoria. Pronto llegaran también David y Bruce a dejarte a sus hijas— dijo Arthur a su "amigo".  
—Es mejor que Alucard los reciba, nosotros ya vamos tarde a la fiesta— interrumpió Ilona mirando su reloj pulsera.  
—Tienes razón querida. Mejor vámonos inmediatamente— dijo su esposo y todos se fueron a sus respectivos automóviles dejando a sus hijos en la casa de los Drácul.  
—Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar chicos— dijo Alucard apareciendo desde la entrada con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa pegada en el rostro.  
—Linda casa Drácul— dijo Anderson indiferente.  
—Lo tomaré como un cumplido. tegra, Seras ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Yo no las invité…—dijo mirando a las dos chicas y tratando de sonar lo menos descortés posible.  
Integra lo miro seriamente: Nos invito tu hermanita, por cierto…. ¿Dónde está?  
Alucard se hizo el desentendido, pero de pronto una voz sonó a sus espaldas: —¡Bienvenidas!—gritó Girlycard saliendo de la nada misma y haciendo que Alucard saltara del susto.  
—¡Qué!? Pensé que te había atado junto al perro ¿Cómo te soltaste!?  
—Tengo mis formas para liberarme— dijo la niña sonriéndole a su hermano mayor.  
—Está bien. Pero procura no molestar en esta reunión con los muchachos y Anderson, ¿Ok? —dijo él al ver que ya no podía deshacerse de su presencia indeseable.  
—¡Claro! Y donde están Yumiko y….emhh…la novia de Alexander ¿Kris era o no? — pregunto inocente mirando a las dos rubias que se rieron bajito y volvieron a mirar a un Alexander que estaba tan rojo como un tomate  
—¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!—grito él a los cuatro vientos, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Hasta Baskerville quedo aturdido al escucharlo gritar.  
—Ya, ya entendimos. No es necesario que grites así— dijo Alucard limpiándose un odio, cuando escucharon sonar el timbre. Fueron a abrir y eran Yumiko y Kris. Yumiko venía riéndose y Kris estaba tan roja como Anderson, ya que ambas habían escuchado la conversación anterior.  
—Ho…hola chicos— dijo Kris mirando hacia otro lado para no darle la cara a Alexander.  
—Hola Kris— respondió éste haciendo lo mismo.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, roto apenas por los cantos de los grillos.  
—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos hacia el cuarto de huéspedes— dijo Girlycard rompiendo el silencio y llevando a las chicas hacia donde les indicaba.  
—Vengan, aquí está la sala donde estaremos nosotros— dijo Alucard llevando a los chicos a la sala de estar. Pip y Heinkel se quedaron babeando al ver el televisor conectado a una ps3: —Genial— se les escapó a ambos mientras devoraban todo con los ojos.  
—Alucard, ¿Tienes algo de Tierra Santa? — pregunto Alexander mirando las carpetas de música en la computadora  
—Creo, pero no recuerdo bien. Peor mi mamá los escucha así que busca algo por allí— respondió el moreno mientras seguía jugando —vamos, vamos….GOOOOOOL! — le gritaba en el oído a Pip  
—Heinkel, tu turno— dijo éste pasándole el control al rubio, quien no duro ni medio minuto hasta que Alucard le hizo un gol desde media cancha.  
—Alexander te toca— dijo medio frustrado  
—Allá voy— dijo este ultimo mientras encontraba la carpeta y ponía a sonar la canción "Reina de Egipto" —¿Saben? Siempre que escucho esa canción me recuerda a Integra por alguna razón— dijo Anderson antes de clavarle un gol a Alucard quien miraba boquiabierto. —¿Quien sigue? — dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos.  
—Y si mejor hacemos una competencia por equipos? — propuso Pip.  
—Bueno, los solteros contra los atados— se rio Alexander burlándose de los otros.  
—Felizmente atados— dijeron Alucard y Heinkel al mismo tiempo y se dispusieron a jugar.

*Mientras tanto, con las chicas*

— A ver, ¿explícanos el juego una vez más? — Pidió Yumiko mirando a Girlycard quien ponía 5 cartas frente a frente a las chicas.  
—Es así, cada una toma una carta— dijo ella y todas hicieron lo que les dijo —Ahora la darán vuelta, y a la que le toque una diferente a las demás tiene que contestar nuestras preguntas o tendrá que hacer un reto—. termino de decir girando su carta y todas la imitaron. La primera desafortunada fue Seras.  
—Bien, estoy segura de que todas queremos preguntarte lo mismo Seras…— dijo Girlycard y todas asintieron: —¿Son reales? — Gritaron al mismo tiempo señalándole los pechos.  
—Ahhhh! Claro que lo son, dejen de preguntar los mismo! —dijo Victoria completamente sonrojada.  
—Bueno, ya entendimos— dijo Girlycard ordenando de nuevo las cartas. Esta vez le tocó a Kris.  
—Hace cuanto que tu y Anderson se conocen? — pregunto Integra  
—Desde muy pequeños— respondió Kris con un tono completamente neutral de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho Anderson ("genial, un Anderson mujer" pensaron todas)  
—¿Hacían todo juntos? — pregunto Girlycard  
—Claro, éramos muy unidos— dijo Kris sin perder su tono  
—¿Hace cuanto que no se veían, y cuando lo viste te pareció guapo? — se aventuro Seras curiosa  
—Hace mas de 5 años que no le veía. Y si, me pareció guapo— dijo la niña sin cambiar su semblante  
—¿Te gusta Alexander y tienes miedo de decirlo? — le preguntó Yumiko divertida  
—Claro que me gusta, peor aún no se lo he dicho— respondió Kris totalmente tranquila, y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa. —¡NO ME GUSTA ALEXANDER! Grito mirando a sus amigas que tenían cara de "e.e"  
—Descuida, no le diremos a nadie. Esto queda entre nosotras— dijo Seras sonriendo sinceramente  
—¿Me lo prometen? — Dijo una sonrojada Kris.  
—Claro, esto no va a salir de esta habitación— dijo Yumiko sonriendo.  
Todas las demás asintieron, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las espiaba. Detrás de la puerta semi abierta, estaba Alucard con cara de "o.O" y como toda una buena vieja chismosa salió corriendo para contárselo a Anderson.

*Volviendo con los chicos*

—Adelántala un poco…ya, déjala ahí!— se oía decir a un alegre Bernadotte mientras Heinkel adelantaba la película que estaba viendo, Alexander comía palomitas en una esquina del sillón.  
Alucard venia casi corriendo por el pasillo cuando escucho a sus amigos que decían: —Ohh es preciosa. ¡Que no daría yo por tenerla! Estoy babeando. Miren ese par de… — Y con la risa pegada en la cara, metió la cabeza para ver la "famosa" película que suponía deberían estar viendo, pero su semblante cambio cuando vio a todo color en la pantalla a una…..motocicleta (-_-)' *Fuera malos pensamientos* Pero luego se acordó del motivo de su apuro, y se dirigió hacia Alexander que aún estaba sentado con el cuenco de palomitas en las piernas.  
—Hey Anderson! ¿A que no adivinas lo que acabo de oír? — dijo mirándolo con cara de complicidad  
—No, ¿De que se trata?  
—Pasaba por el cuarto de las chicas, y oí que ellas estaban hablando…de ti— la sonrisa de Alucard se hizo más grande  
—¿Que podrían estar hablando de mí? — dijo Alexander sin prestarle demasiada atención  
—¡Le gustas a Kris! — dijo Alucard casi gritando. Alexander escupió todas las palomitas que tenía en la boca justo en ese momento, y se atoró con las restantes.  
Pip y Heinkel dejaron de ver la película y lo miraron riéndose.  
—Qu..que estás diciendo!? — dijo algo azorado, mas aun por el hecho de haberse atorado.  
—Lo que oyes, ella misma lo dijo….aunque yo no sé como una chica puede fijarse en ti— dijo Alucard sin dejar de sonreírse. Anderson le dio un puñetazo en la cara: —Ay! Y ahora qué te pasa desgraciado!?  
—¡Eso es por tratar de engañarme!— dijo Anderson furibundo, mientras lo miraba enojado.  
Alucard se sobo la nariz "No me creyó" pensó y optó por no insistir más, ya habría otra ocasión de intentarlo.  
De pronto, a Pip se le iluminaron los ojos: —Y si vamos a ver qué están haciendo las chicas? :3 — dijo extasiado. Los demás le dieron miradas serias, pero luego todos pusieron la misma cara, todos menos Anderson quién aún le daba vueltas a lo que su "amigo" le había dicho.

*Y las chicas*

—¿Qué tal si jugamos con la WII? — dijo Girlycard mientras sacaba unas cajas.  
—Tienes una WII? — preguntaron Seras y Kris con los ojos brillantes.  
—Claro! Cambiémonos los pijamas y ya luego jugamos.  
Todas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al baño. Integra apareció con un pijama verde de short cortito y una camiseta de tiras. Seras llevaba uno amarillo de short y camisa sin mangas. Yumiko una polera y short negros con ositos. Kris un pantalón hasta arriba de la rodilla y camiseta de tiras; y Girlycard una camisola con volantes.  
—¿Están todas listas?— pregunto Girlycard mirándolas  
—Si! — respondieron todas  
—Bueno, entonces a jugar  
Y se pusieron a jugar a la WII todas entusiasmadas.

—shhhhh— dijo Pip mientras se encaminaban pegados a la pared uno tras otro en fila india hacia el cuarto donde estaban las chicas.  
—Deja de hacer ruido Heinkel, o van a descubrirnos— decía Alucard quien lideraba el grupo.  
Los tres espías llegaron hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y metieron sus cabezas por la puerta a fin de ver lo que las chicas estaban haciendo. Lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos: en esos momentos Integra y Seras estaban bastante….entusiasmadas, jugando un juego de tenis.  
Alucard y Pip abrieron los ojos como platos cuando las vieron con short y camisitas, y se quedaron babeando en la puerta.  
—¡Hey! ¡Dejen de babear que me están mojando el cabello!— protestó Heinkel que estaba al final de la fila, pero pronto se calló cuando vio a Yumiko levantarse y unirse al juego. Ahora los tres tenían la misma expresión boba en la cara.  
—¡Guerra de almohadas! — gritó Girlycard y le lanzó un cojín en la cara a Seras.  
Las chicas dejaron de jugar y todas tomaron un cojín para atacar a las demás. Kris abatió a Integra con un golpe en las piernas y se calló encima de ella, sin soltar su almohada; las demás se golpearon entre sí y luego se fueron sobre las dos chicas caídas, formando un montón de piernas, brazos, cojines, cabellos y gritos alegres.  
Los tres chicos asomados en la puerta pusieron ojos de ranas (esas de ojitos grandes y saltones xD) y casi se caen hacia adelante tanto estirar el cuello.  
—Oh, reseda— dijo Pip cuando vio a Seras sacar una pierna desnuda por debajo de un lío de cuerpos.  
Y de pronto: —¡AHHH! — los tres dieron el grito de sus vidas al sentir un balde de agua fría sobre sus cuerpos. Detrás de ellos, estaba Alexander con un enorme cubo vacío entre las manos y los miraba muerto de la risa: —¡Para que apacigüen sus ánimos! — les dijo mientras dejaba el balde y se iba riéndose hacia el cuarto.  
Los otros se miraron entre sí: los cabellos pegados a la cara, las camisetas completamente mojadas y las miradas de odio hacia su "amigo".  
—¡Ese imbécil! — dijo Alucard con furia.  
—Ahhggg ...¡Le pondré polvo pica-pica en su colchón! — dijo Heinkel secándose el pelo.  
—¡Y yo le echaré del jarabe de mi abuelo en su gaseosa!— dijo Pip haciendo lo mismo.  
—¿Del jarabe de tu abuelo? —dijo Heinkel levantándose a mirarlo.  
—Si…..sufre de estreñimiento a veces...  
—¿Quién anda ahí?— dijo al voz de Kris desde el interior. Habían escuchado los ruidos que provenían desde el pasillo y se acercaban hasta la puerta.  
—Mierda, ¡Corran!— dijo Alucard y los tres patinaron en el charco de agua, para caerse y volverse a levantar tan rápido como les fue posible antes de que las chicas los agarraran con las manos en la masa. Alcanzaron a tirarse de cabeza tras la esquina del pasillo cuando ellas abrieron la puerta y miraron con cara de asombro el charco de agua que poco a poco se tragó la alfombra.

—¡¿Por qué me están haciendo esto!? — grito Alexander mientras se removía tratando de soltarse de las amarras que le habían puesto los tres muchachos. Estaba atado de manos y pies a una silla mientras Alucard buscaba unos videos en la computadora.  
—Porque por tu culpa casi nos descubren— mascullo Pip mientras apretaba más las amarras sobre sus muñecas.  
—Malditos pervertidos— gruño Alexander viendo que ya no podría soltarse. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que lo cogieran, y les había dado sus buenos golpes a los tres, pero ellos eran mayoría y habían terminado por atarlo y lo estaban obligando a ver videos de yotube. —¡NO! ¡No lo pongas a él!— grito cuando vio reproducirse un video de Justin Bieber. Los demás se rieron malévolamente.  
—De nada te vale cerrar los ojos ahora Anderson, de todas formas tendrás que oírlo igual— dijo Alucard sonriendo malévolamente y dándole play al video.  
—Y luego viene "Friday, de Rebecca Black" — agregó Pip atragantándose de risa.  
—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! — Se oyó el grito de Anderson por toda la casa, hasta que Basquerville se metió en su casucha y se tapo las orejas con las patas.

(*Aclaro, puse a ambos cantantes porque A MI NO ME GUSTAN, esto es sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, y si alguien se considera su fans o algo así, pido disculpas de antemano* Esto es netamente una opinión personal) asta la proxima no demorare tanto para el otro cap


	13. Chapter 13

**hola! bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste , bueno como ya demoro mas en cada capitulo quiero decir que este fic lo terminare en el 20 ya que no tengo muchas ideas para seguirlo aunque espero que el final que pense les guste ahora les dejo este capitulo que enserio me tarde en escribir**

* * *

Capitulo 13:angel dust

Un lindo lunes en la privada de Londres como eran vacaciones de invierno no había nadie en la escuela a excepción de unos cuantos que estaban en los clubes escolares, Alexander se encontraba practicando esgrima con un muñeco de entrenamiento que tenían como no había nadie le dio buen uso y se puso a practicar a sus anchas como no podía hacerlo tranquilamente por sus compañeros de equipo ahora podía practicar tranquilamente.

-_no cambias alex sigues igual con las espadas –_dijo una voz en la puerta Alexander volteo y vio parada a kris este le sonrió

-_veamos quien es mejor quieres kris?-_dijo Alexander dándole una espada, ella la tomo y se puso en frente y se empezaron a atacar y defender mientras hablaban

-_oh me decepcionas Alexander pensé que habías mejorado desde ase cinco años –_dijo kris mientras bloqueaba los ataques de su amigo sin dificultad

_-si soy mejor que ase cinco años kris-_dijo Alexander dando un golpe con la espada asiendo que kris se desconcentrara y cayera Alexander le puso la espada cerca del cuello y la miraba con una sonrisa

-_te vencí kris –_dijo Alexander con una sonrisa en los dientes ella le sonrio y se levanto se sacudió la ropa y le dedico una sonrisa

-_tienes razón mejoraste desde que éramos niños _–dijo kris dando un suspiro y sonriendo

-_aun recuerdos cuando jugábamos a ser paladines luchando con demonios y vampiros jajaja que tiempos no crees?-_dijo Alexander sonriéndole mientras los dos se ivan fuera del gimnasio y de la escuela

-_si que tiempos hay días que extraño esos momentos tan lindos que compartíamos los dos –_dijo kris sonriendo nostálgicamente ,se fueron asia un parque donde no había casi nadie era obvio si debían ser las 9 de la mañana aunque en el lugar había un viento agradable y corría una linda brisa de invierno

-_kris…-_dijo Alexander mirando el suelo

_-si? Pasa algo?-_pregunto ella mirándolo que estaba mirando asia el suelo

-_quiero preguntarte algo y espero que seas sincera –_dijo Alexander sin despegar su vista del suelo

_-que sucede? –_pregunto ella preocupada

-_en la noche que estuvimos en casa de alucard el me dijo que te escucho decir que tu gustas de mi es verdad? –_dijo Alexander mirándola a los ojos , ella se quedo helada al parecer alucard los escucho hablar y le fue con el chisme a Alexander

-_yo…-_dijo kris sentía un nudo en la lengua no sabía que contestar estaba paralizada

-_y entonces te gusto o no?-_pregunto Anderson mirándola detenidamente ,ella se puso roja y trato de no mirarlo

-_s..si-_dijo en un hilo de voz que solo Alexander pudo oírlo

-_como no te escuche-_dijo Alexander mirándola la verdad es que si la había oído pero quería volverlo a escuchar ese pequeño si fue una bendición para el

-_SI! ME GUSTAS ME TRAES LOCA CUANDO TE VI EN LA FIESTA NO SABIA SI CORRER ASIA TI Y BESARTE! ASI QUERIAS ESCUCHAR?!-_grito ella completamente sonrojada mirando a alexander que quedo atónito al recibir de esa forma la respuesta –_ah no importa…-_dijo ella secamente y yéndose a su casa , Alexander no podía creer lo que dijo en verdad estaba pasando su mejor amiga podía ser para el algo mas que una amiga? Tal vez pero sabia que no podía ir a hablar con ella en esos momentos ya que podía mandarlo a la mierda ya que estaba un poco alterada asi que mejor opto por irse a su casa , cuando llego encontró a henikel jugando en la computadora este le vio que tenia una cara de raro

-_hey Alexander estas bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-_bromeo su hermano adoptivo pero este no le respondió y solo subió a su cuarto donde tiro en la cama a mirar el techo , ya casi anochesia y Alexander no salió de su cuarto para nada ni para comer en ese momento la puerta se habría para ver a heinkel con un plato de comida

-_mamá dice que comas algo o te ara comer a la fuerza-_dijo este mirándolo Alexander se sento en la cama y le pregunto

-_necesito tu ayuda heinkel-_dijo este mirándolo, heinkel arqueo una ceja mayormente el era el que le pedía ayuda pero algo debía estar pasando para que el le pida ayuda , heinkel dejo la comida en la mesa de luz y se sentó a su lado

-_haber que pasa alex_-le pregunto heinkel mirándolo este lo miro

-_veras hoy kris me confesó que ella gusta de mi y no dije nada luego ella se fue y no e vuelto a hablar con ella en todo el dia-_dijo alexander volviendo a mirar al suelo

_-pues ve haberla a verla sería la mejor opción –_dijo kris mirando a Alexander quien le devolvió la mirada

-_y si me manda a la mierda?-_pregunto este y heinkel lanso una carcajada

-_no lo creo si ella te ama no lo ara ahora ve-_dijo heinkel y Alexander paro como resorte de la cama y se fue

-_gracias heinkel por la ayuda-_dijo Alexander llendoce asia el garaje donde estaba su moto, se subió y fue asia la casa de kris

-_entonces no comeras nada?-_dijo heinkel aun sentado en la cama-_bueno mas para mi-_dijo eso y se fue comiendo la comida asia su cuarto.

Alexander llego asta la casa de kris y quien mejor que atenderla que ella misma

-_ah eres tu_ –dijo kris en un tono triste y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta de su casa cuando el pie de Anderson la detuvo

-_espera solo quiero hablar con tigo si?-_dijo Alexander entrando a la casa y sentándose junto con kris en el sofá

-_te escucho –_dijo ella en un tono neutral mirándolo

-_escucha para serte franco lo que me dijiste que me amabas no sabia que responder pero cuando me dijiste eso sentí un gran alivio sentí una gran felicidad en mi interior y quería preguntarte algo –_dijo Alexander mirándola a los ojos

_-que cosa?-_pregunto ella sin salir de la sorpresa

-_kris quieres ser mi novia?-_pregunto Alexander con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro cosa que ella nomas podía lograr

-_si!-_dijo ella feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos en un tierno beso que para ellos era como subir asia el cielo con una eterna felicidad ,ambos esperaron ese beso desde que se volvieron a ver ase unos pocos meses atrás …

* * *

**bueno este fue el capitulo espero y les aya gustado y algo que aclarar como kris en si forma parte de la vida de alexander anderson la incluire en otros fics que escriba sobre el aunque ella no es un OC es 100% creacion de hirano asi que puedo darme un poco de libertad de ponerla y no sentirme como no se raro ya que aunque me agraden los OC no me gusta ponerlos mucho asi que con ella me siento comodo poniendola asta la proxima...**


	14. Chapter 14

**perdon**** por la demora pero aqui esta el capitulo 14 me demore en escribirlo por que no sabia de que lo aria jejeje bueno me queda un capitulo mas y podre hacer los que ya tengo planteado para el final disfrutenlo **

**Capitulo 14: 3 mini historias de romance**

Anochecía en Londres alucard estaba acomodándose la camisa listo para salir a una cena con integra en el mejor restaurante de Londres había esperado varios días por esa cita ya que según sus "amigos" no es muy romántico con integra lo que ellos no saben es que alucard es un don juan Asia su "condesa" pero jamás lo iso en frente de ellos por una simple y obvia razón y se llamaba Alexander Anderson alias el judas priest con el fueron rivales/amigos desde jardín de niños y ponerse meloso con integra frente de el es sentencia de bromas aunque no le importara era algo molesto tenerlo molestándolo todo el dia.

-_soy un galán –_se alababa alucard mirándose al espejo terminándose de arreglar se miro de nuevo al espejo llevaba una camisa blanca desprendida en el primer botón , mocasines negros , pantalón de vestir negro y un saco de adivinen negro también, este miro su relog que marcaban las 7:35 PM tiempo suficiente para ir por integra ver una película y luego a cenar ya que la reservación era para las 9:50 tomo las llaves de su moto y se dispuso a salir pero alguien lo esperaba en la puerta

-_dame las llaves te tu moto alucard…-_dijo su padre seriamente parado a un lado de la puerta _–pe…pero tengo que ir por integra-_dijo alucard sin entender había pedido permiso esa el dia que iso la reservación además ya había lavado y encerado su moto para que quede perfecta para la noche

-_dámelas es una orden alucard-_dijo su padre extendiendo su mano este le dio las llaves de la moto y este le devolvió las del auto –_no es lindo que lleves a integra en tu moto llévala en el auto –_dijo su padre dedicándole una sonrisa, alucard no sabía como reaccionar solo sonrio aunque pareciera que ellos dos no se llevaban del todo bien pero se llevaban bien ya que tenían un laso muy fuerte el de padre he hijo…

**POR EL LADO DE ALEXANDER**

Este se encontraba en el garaje a punto de irse a una cita con kris como a ella no le importaba que fuera muy lujoso decidieron ir hacia el parque de diversiones que estaba en el centro , ellos levaban casi un mes de novios todo perfecto cuando le dijeron a sus amigos todos estuvieron felices pero pip bueno el se sintió medio raro ya que era el único sin pareja ahora y todo por no avivarse y declarársele a seras que era mas que obvio que había sentimientos entre ellos dos…

Alexander subió a su moto y se fue asia la casa de kris luego de recogerla se fueron hacia el parque estaciono su moto y fueron hacia dentro

-_y que quieres hacer primero?-_pregunto Alexander mirando el lugar viendo todos los puestos y atracciones del lugar-_pues vamos hay –_dijo kris llevándolo hacia un puesto de tiro al blanco , Alexander vio como a ella se le iluminaban los ojos con un peluche de oso con un corazoncito en medio que por una extraña razón tenía puesto en medio "alexander" cosa que a el le dio algo de miedo

_-quiero intentar-_dijo Alexander al sujeto que manejaba el puesto este le entrego una escopeta con balines kris miro a Anderson extrañada el jamás había empuñado un arma de fuego antes su estilo siempre fue los cuchillos y espadas este lograba darle a todos los blancos de la ultima fila le faltaba uno y podía ganarse el oso pero lamentablemente fallo

-_diablos-_dijo este frustrado creyendo que no lo consiguió-_ten eres muy bueno te lo ganaste-_dijo el sujeto dándole el peluche a Alexander –_gracias ,ten kris-_dijo Alexander dándole el oso a su novia ella le sonrió y siguieron su camino por el parque…

**POR EL LADO DE PIP**

El se encontraba en su casa mirando el techo sin saber que hacer no se animaba a hablarle a victoria para ver si quería salir ,heinkel estaba de viaje con yumiko y yumie y no volvería hasta pasado mañana volteo a ver un retrato que tenia de su equipo hay noto a victoria sonriendo junto a todo el equipo era algo pequeña comparado con los demás este sonrió tiernamente mirando la foto junto fuerzas y la llamo

-_hola quien habla?-_pregunto victoria por el celular-_ah..Victoria soy yo pip-_dijo pip nervioso por no saber que decir _–ah hola pip que necesitas?_-pregunto victoria feliz por escucharlo –_pues…quería saber….si querías ir… a ver una película con migo…-_dijo pip nerviosamente se escucho una risita del otro lado –_de que te ríes seras?-_pregunto pip también riéndose un poco-_nada solo que estas nervioso es lo gracioso claro me encantaría ir a qué hora vienes a buscarme?-_pregunto victoria por el celular, pip miro el relog 20:07-_dentro de 10 minutos victoria-_dijo pip sonriendo ante la contestación de victoria –_okey te veo en 10 minutos pip-_dijo victoria y colgó, pip no cavia de dicha por fin tendría una cita con "su mignonette" salto como resorte de su cama se fue a arreglarse se fue hacia su moto se subió y se fue hacia su casa al llegar la encontró vacia parece que no había nadie toco la puerta y la atendió ella

_-a perdón pip pero creo que no podre salir mis padres se fueron y me encargaron la casa creo que olvide mencionártelo –_dijo seras un poco triste en verdad ella quería salir con pip

-_no importa mignonette si quieres podemos ver la película aquí-_dijo pip sonriéndole ella le sonrio y lo invito a pasar….

**POR DONDE ALUCARD**

Estaban sentado en una banca del parque alucard estaba con las manos en la cara y integra miraba las estrellas

–_perdón integra al parecer confundí la hora de la reservación –_dijo alucard sin sacar las manos de su cara integra no dijo nada y solo lo vio era la primera vez que escuchaba eso pedir perdón era algo raro de alucard el jamás se disculpo con alguien en su vida

_-no importa alucard solo fue una cena-_dijo integra dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su novio este la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa

-_no son hermosas conde? –_dijo integra mirando las estrellas que relucían como en aquella noche que ella y alucard se besaron por primera ves en la fiesta de bienvenida

-_si lo son condesa –_dijo alucard pasando su mano por su cabello para dejarla caer en el hombro de integra

-_alucard aun me amas?-_pregunto integra mirándolo detenidamente este la miro extrañado y respondió-_claro que si por que lo dudas?-_pregunto alucard desconcertado

-_no lo dudo solo tuve un ligero presentimiento de que te iras pronto de mi lado-_dijo ella con una pequeña mueca triste alucard la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos

-_integra cuando termine nuestro noviazgo sera cuando te conviertas en mi esposa –_dijo alucard integra quedo sonrojada y sorprendida a la ves solo le sonrio y le dijo

-_I ´love you alucard…-_dijo integra dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas este le contesto –_I´love you integra-_dijo alucard y la beso

**POR DONDE ANDERSON**

Ya se habían subido a las mayorías de los juegos del parque, habían comido algodón de azúcar se tomaron fotos Alexander casi vomito al salir de la montaña rusa etc… ya era tiempo de irse pero en ves de irse hacia el estacionamiento decidieron dar una vuelta por el tan famoso "túnel de los enamorados" , se subieron al clásico bote de cisne y empezó el recorrido

-_lindo lugar pero algo meloso no crees?-_dijo kris mirando el lugar lleno de corazones y las otras cosas-_no me lo reproches tu quisiste entrar aquí-_dijo Alexander mirando y riendo asia su novia

-_si tienes razón pero el resto de la cita fue lindo no?-_dijo ella sonriéndole –_si lo fue , sabes jamás pensé que terminarías siendo mi novia kris-_dijo Alexander sonriéndole ella se apollo en su hombro –_si yo tampoco un dia jugando a la mamá y el papá y al otro terminar emparejados –_dijo ella con su cabeza en el hombro de Alexander

-_si aun recuerdo esos juegos eran divertidos –_dijo Alexander abrazandola –_te amo alex-_dijo kris sonriendo y cerrando los ojos-_yo también te amo kris-_dijo Alexander sonriendo y asiendo lo mismo , el vote se perdió doblando una esquina

**DONDE PIP(YA ME CANSE DE TANTO CARTEL)**

el y seras se encontraban en su sala mirando una película romántica que tenia seras"diario de una pasión "ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de pip mirando la película este la abrazaba sonriendo

-_ya bernadotte junta valor y dile lo que sientes al terminar la película vamos no eres francés? Del país del amor pues as lucir esa reputación por tu patria-_se decía pip en su mente al mismo tiempo se reia de el mismo por lo que pensó al último , ya al terminar la película seras se levanto un poco y miro a pip

-_que linda película no?_-pregunto victoria sonriendo , el le devolvió la sonrisa –

_si muy bella mignonette-_dijo pip sonriéndole a seras este se acerco un poc

o-_victoria…quiero serte franco con lo que dire y aun después de lo que dire espero que nuestra amistad siga igual que siempre –_dijo pip a una victoria desconcertada sobre lo que su amigo dij

o-_que sucede pip paso algo?-_pregunto victoria mirándolo

-_no victoria nada lo que quiero decir-_respiro profundo y siguió-_te amo victoria te amo con todo mi ser desde que te conocí cuando quisiste probarte en el equipo me quede flechado por ti creías que era un pervertido , un mujeriego y no te culpo tengo pinta de que lo soy pero no es asi yo solo soy de una mujer y quiero que esa mujer seas tu seras quiero que seas mi novia –_dijo pip arrodillándose de la forma en la que se pide matrimonio a una mujer

-_pip….yo…n…no …..se…que…decir-_decía victoria completamente sonrojada mirando a pip quien ya y por poco no se desmaya de lo nervioso que estaba , ella trago aire para calmarce y hablo

-_cuando entre al equipo fue por dos cosas una porque me gusta el futbol y la otra fue por cierto chico francés con una trensa y parche en el ojo-_dijo victoria sonriendo hacia pip

–_asi quien?-_dijo este asiéndose el que no sabia

–_pues tu quien mas anda con eso en el colegio si quiero ser tu novia pip-_dijo seras sonriendo y se lanzo a sus brazos en un tierno beso –_mi mignonette- _pensó pip mientras cerraba los ojos y correspondía

* * *

**bueno este fue el capitulo y espero que les aya gustado...perdonenme mi falta de ortografia es que no eh practicado muy seguido pero cuando mejore arreglare todo los capitulos cuando esto aya terminado asta la proxima **


End file.
